


Frankie y Gerardine

by PumpkinBird



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drug Dealing, Fem!Gerard, Homosexuality, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Trans Male Character, Trans!Gerard, trans!frank
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie lleva 21 años atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre, Bert se ha metido en las drogas ilegales, y Gerardine es lesbiana. Pero cuando dos almas atrapadas de la manera incorrecta colisionan, en lugar de liberarse mutuamente, todo termina por quebrárse más.</p><p>Gritos.<br/>Golpes.<br/>Crack.</p><p>{Safe creative code: 1508084839923}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**0 - Escape**

Las manos me arden y los pulmones me queman con cada inhalación y exhalación, tan llenos de mugre y de sangre. Tengo las mejillas tajadas y un fuerte sabor metálico proveniente de las encías que me provoca arcadas, quizá haya perdido un diente ya. No lo recuerdo.

Lloro. La espalda se me contrae con dolor cada que unas migas de oxigeno logran entrar a mis pulmones, las manos me tiemblan y el sonido del reloj sigue sonando como martilleos en algún lugar de mi cabeza.

Tiembla. Las paredes tiemblan cada que su vos se escucha haciendo eco, cada que sus gritos se escuchan más cerca.  _Frank. Frankie_. Está gritando mi nombre.

Me desarmo. Estoy rota. Estoy quebrada. He sido pisoteada y arrojada al piso 100 veces, y luego me ha pateado las costillas otras 100 veces más hasta que ha escuchado un enfermo  _crack_  provenir de ellas.

  _Crack._

Y no hay escape, ni hay cinta adhesiva para pegar mis piezas rotas, ni hay una oportunidad para no seguir escuchando, para no seguir sintiendo. Nunca la ha habido, porque nunca nadie me ha entendido, nunca nadie me ha visto de la forma en que yo me siento.

Soy una chica atrapada en el cuerpo de un chico.

¿Cómo podría escapar de mi propia piel?


	2. 1 - Inhalando

**1 - Inhalando**

La música suena alto, se escucha el _boom boom_ en el ritmo proveniente de las bocinas, mi corazón late con fuerza al mismo tiempo en que el ritmo de la música electrónica inunda el ambiente. Hay cuerpos sudando, miradas provocadoras, y hay humo inundando la pista de baile que me temo no proviene de ninguna máquina de humo.

“¿Haz probado el crack, linda? Es mucho mejor que la coca, pero si quieres coca yo también te puedo conseguir una línea gratis.” –Su sonrisa está torcidas y sus ojos parecen desorbitados bajo las insistentes luces que no dejan de moverse, como flashes. Le digo que no y estoy lista para huir pero alguien me detiene de la mano, me giro asustada a punto de enterrarle las uñas al hombre de la droga si no me deja en paz.

Pero no se trata de ningún desconocido como yo esperaba, y mis pulmones se relajan cuando me doy cuenta de que es sólo Bert. “¿Ya has probado algo?” Su sonrisa es confidencial y sus ojos son iluminados por las luces y las sombras que generan los reflectores. Docenas de cuerpos se arrepegan entre ellos en un intento de compartir sudor con todos. El calor es sofocante en el medio de la pista de baile.

“No, hoy no, aún tengo el dolor de en la mañana.” Bert me dedica una mirada, de esas de las cuales estoy harta, así que termino por soltar mi mano de entre sus mugrientos dedos pegajosos por el alcohol y quién sabe que otras sustancias. “Enserio, hoy quiero terminar el día sabiendo cómo me llamo.”

“No creo que quieras acordarte de cómo te llamas, Frankie.” Me dice en una vos juguetona mientras atrapa mi cintura y me pega a su cuerpo. Todos sus poros destilan vodka.”Mira, tan sólo un coctel de los que te hable y te olvidarás hasta de que usas relleno.”

Y lo empujo lo más lejos de mí, dándome la vuelta y caminando moviendo las caderas hasta llegar a donde están las mesas. Siento mis puños doler gracias a la presión que ejerzo sobre ellos en un intento de control para no pegarle un puñetazo al imbécil.

El barman me dedica una mirada desde la barra, como esperando a que vuelva sobre mis tacones hasta él. Pero yo le ignoro y busco en mi bolso la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor, y cuando la primera calada inunda mis pulmones estoy segura de que esa es la única droga que realmente necesito.

La música es tan igual a la anterior, son sólo ruidos, no hay letras profundas ni gloriosos solos de guitarra, simplemente ruido, ruido y más ruido. Las bocinas siguen moviendo el piso cada que la tonalidad cambia y el bombeo de mi corazón se regulariza al compás del ritmo de la música, convirtiéndose mi latido en un choque contra mis costillas que rige el amplificador.

Del bolso vuelvo a revolver hasta encontrar el rubor, la base y el colorete, el espejo, el labial y el delineador. Las luces cambian tanto que apenas si puedo darle forma a mi cara entre tantos amarillos, rosas, morados y verdes, y en cuanto veo mi reflejo sé que estoy perfecta, pero a pesar de eso me aplico otra capa de maquillaje como quien quiere esconder algo.

Diviso las miradas de algunos puestas sobre mí, algunos incluso me señalan como retando a sus amigos a venir y hablarme, hay una mujer sentada en la barra que no me quita los ojos de encima mientras sorbe de su bebida, quizá sea vino. Me arreglo el cabello de la peluca castaña de caireles impresionantes que caen y me llegan justo arriba de las nalgas, acentuando mi trasero como si éste no estuviera ya lo suficientemente redondeado bajo el vestido negro. La chica y el chico que antes estaba con su amigo se deciden por acercarse a mí al mismo tiempo y yo termino por marcar en rojo mis labios cuando siento la mano de Bert en mi hombro antes de que se siente a mi lado, y la chica y el chico cambien de dirección.

“Ese pequeño vestido siempre es un problema.” Dice, y yo trato de ignorarlo como si la foto de un bebé muerto en la caja de Malboro fuera lo más interesante de mi vida. –Y tú eres un pequeño desastre, Frankie.

Me giro hacia él y puedo adivinar que ya se ha pasado con algunas copas, pero no demasiadas, aunque por la forma con la que se restriega contra mi cuerpo sé que ya está lo suficiente prendido. Me río. “Mi vestido siempre es el problema.”

“Yo podría quitarte todos tus problemas.” Y diciendo esto pone una mano en mi entre pierna, apretando. Mi cuerpo responde en un ligero gemido que intento ocultar tras un mechón de pelo. “Si sigo haciendo esto, Frankie, entonces tu vestido sí será un problema.”

Y como sé que tiene razón, a pesar de que me guste lo que hace con las manos, le aparto de donde esta y cierro las piernas, escondiendo la pequeña tanga de encaje de la vista de todos. –No querrás hacer eso.

Y de verdad él no quiere hacerlo, no hoy, no esta noche, porque hoy Bert viene con una chica y no querrá que el pequeño jueguito entre mis piernas despierte algo que será muy notorio, y más, con este entallado vestido negro. Entonces Bert asiente con calma mientras mueve la mano hasta ponerla sobre mi pierna izquierda, y la otra la pasa por detrás de mis hombros marcándome como de su propiedad.

“Ese color rojo acentúa demasiado tu boquita, Frankie.” Las luces son brillantes y la visión se sigue opacando gracias al humo de quienes están fumando, como yo, pero a pesar de los brillantes tonos de neón, los ojos de Bert están obscurecidos con deseo. Y gracias al alcohol, su miembro resalta de entre sus pantalones. Me río de él aunque el piensa que me río con él.

“Quizá podrías probar, quizá saben a fresas.” Y entonces él se ríe y su mano vuelve a subir unos centímetros más pero la aparto con cuidado, mi perfecto manicure apenas y rozando su rasposa piel.

“Me muero por llegar a casa, Frankie, para meter mis manos entre ese culito tuyo y...”

“Hoy no.” le digo mientras doy otra calada para luego dejar salir el humo de nicotina por entre mis labios de fresa. ”Hoy vendrá Ryan, el del estudio“

Los labios del hombre a mi lado se aprietan con fuerza y una vena en su cuello se salta, como dando brinquitos, aprieta el agarre que ejerce sobre mi muslo hasta lograrme sacar un quejidito. “Escucha, si andas de zorra otra vez te juro que…”

Pero le callo, porque no quiero escucharlo, no quiero imaginarlo, no quiero recordar. “Es por trabajo, Bert, yo sé que no puedo estar con nadie más. Sólo contigo.”

Y entonces él se relaja, y agradezco que el alcohol esté mareando todo su sistema nervioso, que lo regresa a un estado más blanco, menos atento. La misma chica que antes estaba en la barra ahora me está mirando desde la pista. “Vale, pero…” Se acerca más a mí, sus labios rozando el cabello falso que traigo sobre la cabeza, el aroma de su aliento restregándose contra mi nariz de una forma que me hace querer alejar la cabeza, pero no lo hago “Quizá podrías reconsiderar mi oferta, los cocteles son deliciosos pero más delicioso es lo que viene después.” La mano que estaba en mis hombros ha descendido algunos centímetros, en dirección a mis nalgas. Trago saliva y siento mi propia respiración acelerarse, aunque los latidos de mi corazón siguen teniendo el mismo ritmo que esa fea música.

“Sabes que aquí no puedo.” Le digo mientras siento que alguien me mira. Alzó los ojos y ahí está, con un vestido morado sin escote, pero que por alguna razón le resalta tremendamente los pechos. Me sonríe, le sostengo la mirada mientras le grito a Bert esperando que logre escucharme a través de la música “No aquí.”

Estruja más mi cuerpo, mucho más cerca de él y siento mi dolor de cabeza incrementarse como un martilleo golpeando las paredes por dentro mi cráneo. “No puedes dejarme así, mira cómo me tienes, Frankie, además hoy eres una chica y existen los baños. No pasará nada malo.”

Y diciendo esto ya me tiene sostenida de la mano, con fuerza, como una orden a pesar de que sus palabras procuran no serlo. Termino por levantarme cuidándome de que los senos falsos no se me muevan dentro del vestido, procurando que algunos mechones de la peluca caigan sobre las copas C de encaje.

El camino hasta los baños me parece muy asqueroso, es un corto pasillo que divide la pista de baile y los sanitarios. Recargados sobre las paredes hay chicos fumando y comprando heroína, lo sé porque distingo el aroma. Hay mujeres con copas coloridas en las manos que están perdidas, seguramente esos son los cocteles de los que Bert ha hablado toda la noche, y las chicas restriegan sus cuerpos contra los de otros hombres, gimiendo, sudor cayendo por sus frentes, corriendo el maquillaje. Excitadas.

Una de ellas le baja la cremallera a un sujeto de unos 40 años y yo no aparto la vista, ni siquiera cuando comienza a succionar y la saliva se le escapa por entre los labios junto a líquido preseminal.

Bert empuja la puerta de los sanitarios y me doy cuenta de que no hay división para hombres y mujeres, es sólo uno, como si supieran que nadie va ahí para lo que se debe ir a un baño. Todo allí dentro apesta a orines y vómito, a sudor proveniente de sexo, y drogas. Muchas drogas. Hay una pareja de lesbianas besándose mientras se desabrochan la única prenda de ropa que les queda: El sujetador. Y también hay hombres con otros hombres, y mujeres con hombres y hombres con mujeres, y el baño es como otra pista de baile: grande, con cuerpos sudando y humo que terminas por inhalar.

Una vez dentro, Bert me jala y me guía hasta uno de los cubículos donde un inodoro parece no haber sido limpiado desde nunca. Bert cierra la puerta y se baja los pantalones, sus manos temblando mientras desabrocha el cinturón. Incluso allí dentro de ese pequeño espacio todo es asqueroso, hay materia fecal embarrada por las paredes y por la puertecilla de metal, agua que seguramente es orina, y manchas de sangre y residuos de semen. “Arrodíllate.”

Su vos es rasposa y exigente, y no pongo objeción. Mis recién rasuradas piernas se ponen en contacto con las húmedas baldosas e inmediatamente Bert abre mi boca con sus dedos -sus regordetes, grandes y sucios dedos- y guía su pene dentro de mí. Sus manos se enredan en mi pelo y comienza a bombear, sus caderas se mueven a un ritmo lento y de sus labios escapan gemidos de inmediato. Su pene aún no está totalmente crecido y sigue un poco flácido, pero después de un minuto de bombear y bombear, comienza a crecer en mi boca y al mismo tiempo él comienza a aumentar la velocidad. Me concentro en mi trabajo: Mover la lengua entre el poco espacio que me deja el grosor de su miembro, mantener las mejillas rígidas y los dientes lo más lejos de su piel, los músculos de la garganta deben estar contraídos para mantener una barrera necesaria si no quieres ahogarte en medio de una mamada.

Y luego debes recordar que a Bert le gusta que lo mires a los ojos mientras se viene en ti, y debes fingir un orgasmo a pesar de que ni siquiera te estés tocando, o estés excitada si quiera. Sus ojos se cierran al igual que sus dedos jalan de la peluca hasta agarrar también mi cabello real, el cuero cabelludo me arde y si gimo en este momento es a causa del dolor. Sus músculos se contraen y los latidos de las venas en su polla están en contraste con los míos, que siguen siguiendo el ritmo de la música allá afuera.

Sin aviso se vacía en mí en segundos, como si no me bastara con el tamaño y grosor que ya tengo en la boca, y termina por llenar hasta el último rincón entre mis dientes, bajo mi lengua, escurriendo hasta el final de mi garganta y amenazando con confundir a mi epiglotis.

Chasquea la lengua mientras retira su pene, y yo succiono hasta el último segundo provocando así que se escuche un sonido de vacío cuando termina por salir de mí.

Su pene está completamente limpio una vez fuera gracias a esa última succión que él tanto agradece que siempre haga, sus manos se escurren por su cabello entre temblores, aún sin poderse recuperar del orgasmo. Mis mejillas me duelen.

“Eres una niña buena.” Me dice mientras me ayuda a pararme del suelo, su aliento sigue apestando a alcohol y eso junto a su semen en mi estómago me provoca asco.

“Muy buena.” Repito mientras me sacudo el vestido y arreglo la posición de los pechos de silicón dentro de mi sujetador. “Necesito un trago” tengo el gusto salado por toda la boca, y el dolor y asco aumentan de a poco “De agua.” Corrijo ante su mirada. Le ayudo a terminar de abrocharse el cinturón “Tú deberías buscar a Siska, seguramente ya tiene un nuevo trabajo para ti.”

Pero no me espero su reacción de ninguna forma. Su cabello negro cae en mechones sobre sus ojos, profundizando las sombras y haciendo que adquiera esa imagen que me provoca terror aunque no quiera. Sus manos me sujetan contra la pared, su respiración es pesada y su aliento choca contra mi cara “No juegues conmigo, Frank, pequeña zorra, porque sí lo haces te mataré”

Asiento con desesperación mientras intento liberarme del agarre que tiene sobre mi cuello, mis manos apenas son la mitad de lo que son las de él.

Cuando me suelta siento que los ojos me arden y que mi corazón al fin se ha podido librar del _Boom Boom_ de la música. Me mira, su altura es mucho más pronunciada que la mía incluso con los tacones que traigo puestos, y me da miedo. Todo en él me da miedo.

“Cuando te vayas procura que nadie te siga” Me dice mientras da un paso lejos de mí, yo asiento con rapidez. “No me esperes despierta”

Y con eso sale de nuestro cubículo, dejándome atrás con las mejillas rojas, el sabor de su semen en la boca, y los ojos aguados por el miedo.

Suspiro. Me pasó la mano alrededor de los labios para quitar el labial rojo que se ha corrido, me arreglo los caireles y acomodo el fleco para que provoque sombras que no le permitan a nadie verme el rostro. Como si fueran a verlo con tantas luces, de todos modos.

Una vez fuera me sumerjo entre el banco de cuerpos, drogas y alcohol, con un nuevo cigarrillo en la mano. Me dirijo a mi antigua mesa pero ahora está ocupada por la chica. Por la misma chica. Y cuando quiero darme la vuelta para huir de ella, levanta en alto su mano y en ella sostiene mi bolso. Una sonrisita aperlada me invita a sentarme.

Me acerco con cuidado intentando esconder el nerviosismo con el que me ha dejado Bert. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca advierto que sus ojos son claros, aunque por las luces no distingo el color. Me quedo de pie frente a la mesa, nuestras miradas haciendo contacto por un minuto antes de que yo aparte la vista y la pose sobre mi bolso.

Ella se ríe y por alguna razón logro escuchar su liviana carcajada a través de la música, sus labios se curvean de una forma tan natural y sus mejillas se redondean. Sonrío.

“Cariño, estás tan pálida” Dice, y su vos es tan armoniosa como sus facciones “¿Me dejarían invitarte algo de beber? Quizá un vaso de agua te siente bien, parece que has visto un fantasma”

Asiento sin prestarle mucha atención a su reciente descubrimiento en mí, y me permito observarla. El color de su cabello sí es algo que puedo distinguir, es negro y ondulado, y tiene una gargantilla a juego con el color del vestido. No me doy cuenta en qué momento le ha hecho una seña al barman quien nos ha traído dos vasos con agua y hielos. Ella palmea el asiento a su lado invitándome a sentar.

Me siento frente a ella.

“Nunca te he visto por aquí ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?” Pregunta y me cuesta trabajo concentrarme en su oración. La forma con la que sus labios se mueven me hacen apostar a que son suaves, deben ser realmente suaves.

“Sí.” Logro articular antes de dar un sorbo al agua. Está realmente fría y ayuda a calmar un poco el asco en mi estómago y por unos segundos también disfraza el dolor de cabeza. “Estoy de pasada por la ciudad.”

“Con tu novio, ¿No es así?” Pregunta y yo le miro incrédula. Sus labios son de un tono rosado. “El hombre con el que estabas antes”

“Oh, él no es mi novio” Por alguna razón tampoco es necesario que grite para que ella me escuche. Asiente como si lo entendiera. “Pero sí, vine con él. Va a cerrar un trato para un buen negocio dentro de poco, y me quiere aquí” Sus ojos podrían ser verdes, quizá mieles. “Para él”

Ella vuelve a sonreír con dulzura, de repente sus labios se me imaginan un caramelo.

“Así que estarás por aquí unos días” Asiento y ella amplia la sonrisa mientras toma mi bolso, saca un papelito doblado en cuatro partes de algún lugar en sus pechos, y lo guarda dentro de la bolsa con movimientos suaves, provocativos.

“Quizá durante una semana” Sus ojos brillan y se lame los labios. Definitivamente deben saber a azúcar, un poco de azúcar no me caería mal para disolver el sabor salado en mi boca. “Podría llamarte para vernos después”

Su sonrisa es coqueta aunque adivino que está nerviosa, asiente y la música electrónica por fin cambia de pieza.

“Espero que lo hagas” Extiende mi bolso que sujeta delicadamente con su manicure francés, y cuando lo voy a sujetar, por un momento nuestros dedos se rozan y hay un destello en mi piel. Tan sólo un toque, como una corriente eléctrica.

“Gracias” Mi respiración es entrecortada y me cuesta apartar la vista de su rostro. Vuelve a sonreír.

“Me llamo Gerardine, por cierto” Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y quisiera creer que no es a causa del colorete que seguramente trae puesto, y a juzgar por el aroma a menta de su aliento, tampoco es causado por alcohol.

“Frankie” Respondo con tranquilidad a su pregunta muda.

“Fue todo un gusto conocerte, Frankie”

Y justo ahí, en medio de una fea mezcla de sonidos a la cual llaman música, mi corazón deja de seguir el ritmo del “ _boom boom_ ” sin sentido, y adquiere su propia tonada, su propio ritmo para golpear a mis costillar con fuerza pero con tranquilidad, sin miedo, con un sentido que no comprendo. Y todo es gracias a su sonrisa y al color indescifrable de sus ojos.

Es entonces cuando tengo que huir de todo eso.

“Lo mismo digo” Respondo antes de darme la vuelta en dirección a las puertas blancas, al remolino de sudor y gente bailando, a todo el humo que se concentra en el aire, a los vendedores de crack y cocaína. Y el recuerdo de su rostro se desvanece una vez me fijo que nadie me sigue, una vez estoy dentro del taxi, una vez estoy en el hotel, una vez estoy sola.

Mi corazón sigue latiendo a su propio ritmo, con libertad.


	3. 2 - Encubriendo

**2 - Encubriendo**

Cuando despierto tengo que apretar fuertemente los ojos, porque el sol comienza a colarse por el rabillo de la ventana y la luz se entromete debajo de mis parpados, escarbando, perforando hasta llegar a mi cerebro el cual sigue hinchado y adolorido.

“Maldición” Murmuro y me tallo los ojos que me arden como el infierno. Tengo los dedos entumidos y la televisión sigue prendida; Después de todo, Bert no llegó al hotel la noche pasada.

Me deslizo por el costado de la cama, los dedos de mis pies demasiado receptivos al frío después de una noche de usar tacones de 13 centímetros, de los más bajos que tengo. Las maletas están dispersas por el suelo, hay ropa sucia por las esquinas de la habitación y botellas vacías de las noches pasadas. Abro la maleta más grande en busca de toallas y ropa limpia que ponerme, pero lo primero que tocan mis dedos es una botella de lubricante que de inmediato dejo en su lugar. Suspiro.

Sólo es un viaje de negocios, después de esto, volveremos a New York y todo volverá a la normalidad, sin más Bert del estrictamente necesario, sin tener que vestirme como mujer tan sólo para resguardar su sexualidad, y no porque yo quiera.

Aunque de verdad quiera vestirme como una, porque soy una.

Al menos por dentro.

Suspiro. El hotel es barato y apesta a humedad por todos lados, la luz del minúsculo cuarto de baño parpadea cada pocos minutos y el aire acondicionado está roto. Bert tiene dinero, no entiendo porque nos ha traído a un lugar así. Una vez dentro del baño busco en un cajoncito por algunas toallas, están rasposas y ásperas a mi tacto, y me miro en el espejo: El maquillaje de ayer sigue en mi rostro, solamente que ahora está corrido y luzco más como un vagabundo, y quizá gracias a las grandes ojeras debajo de mis ojos, también parezca algún tipo de bicho con antifaz.

Abro la llave y dejo que corra el agua por la magullada bañera, oxidada y con manchas que seguramente no quiero saber por qué llegaron ahí. De todas formas al menos el personal de servicio a dejado algunas barritas de jabón y botecitos de champú barato con aroma a cítricos.

De nuevo regreso mi vista al espejo, a esa mirada cansada y a esos labios tan llenos de labial corrido. Y me fijo en mi pelo: La noche pasada se me ha caído la peluca una vez entré a la habitación, después de llegar del club, y la he dejado tirada ahí donde calló. Así que lo que observo es mi cabello real, negro y lacio, y mucho más corto de lo que me gustaría. Me acomodo uno de los mechones detrás del oído, apenas me llega por debajo de éste.

El vapor comienza a filtrar el ambiente, y gracias a eso al aroma a humedad comienzo a sofocarme un poco. Tengo que cerrar la perilla del agua caliente y dejar correr el agua fría antes de poder meterme a la bañera. Pero mucho antes que eso, tengo que desvestirme.

Exhalo fuertemente antes de quitarme la primera prenda, el vestido, y aparto los ojos del espejo durante un segundo. Sé que cuando mire odiaré lo que vea, que no importa cuánto intente no hacerlo, siempre será así; Así que lo hago porque no debo olvidarme de que esto es lo que las personas ven de mi cuando estoy desnudo. Frente a mí, en el espejo, hay un hombre que poco a poco se deshace del sostén que lleva puesto, sus manos se mueven detrás de su espalda con experiencia, desabrochando y comenzando a retirarlo poco a poco. Se detiene un segundo. La mano derecha la mueve y la sumerge entre el sujetador y el seno izquierdo, su mano seguramente se ha encontrado con la mitad de una esfera de un material suave y agradable al tacto, y lo extrae de ahí.

El hombre mira hacia su mano, y entonces yo hago lo mismo y me encuentro con el silicón y el látex color piel que simula ser un pecho de mujer, con todo y un pezón oscuro y erecto. Suspiro y lo pongo en el lavabo mientras sumerjo mi mano izquierda y hago lo mismo con el otro. Entonces me retiro por completo el sujetador y ahí está un hombre: Ahí está la mitad física de mí.

Exhalo una vez más y me recuerdo a mí misma que el agua se enfriará si me sigo demorando, así que mis manos bajan hasta la tanga de encajes que se moldea y aprieta en mi entre pierna. Es de color negro y es lo suficientemente delgada como para perderse entre mis nalgas, pero cubre lo suficiente como para guardar mis testículos y mi pene en la parte de enfrente. Y cuando estoy completamente desnuda, es cuando sé que para el mundo soy Frank.

La punta de mis dedos se sumergen en el agua, está más caliente de lo que pienso pero se siente bien una vez todos mis músculos están sumergidos, y mis tendones se comienzan a relajar. Estiro la mano y cojo mi bolsa de baño: Un peine de cerdas plásticas, un rastrillo, crema depiladora, una barrita de jabón, una esponja y crema humectante.

Cierro los ojos y masajeo mis parpados evitando a toda costa recordar lo qué ha pasado anoche, en las luces y el humo que aún ahora me marean y me asquean, y me sigue doliendo la cabeza. Unto un poco de crema depiladora en la piel por encima de los labios y a los lados de estos, bajando hasta mi barbilla y subiendo hasta casi tocar mis orejas; La dejo ahí durante 5 minutos y el resto de mi cuerpo se hunde un poco más en la bañera, intento ignorar la sensación que se produce cuando mi piel roza el sarro. ¿Qué es lo que estaría haciendo de no estar aquí? Quizá seguiría sirviendo en el mismo mugriento bar de siempre, con los mismos cerdos clientes que me toquetean siempre, y con el mismo casero que insiste en que debo darle un buen masaje en los huevos. Me encantaría torcérselos hasta desprenderlos de su piel.

Cuando han pasado los 5 minutos, sumerjo mi rostro en el agua y retiro los restos de crema con la esponja, antes de enjuagarla y enjabonarla para pasarla por mi rostro, retirando los restos que el maquillaje dejó. El color del agua se tiñe un poco gracias a las sombras y el rubor que me he puesto ayer, y vale, sí, he exagerado en cantidad, pero necesito de todas esas cosas para sentirme cómoda, para sentirme realmente yo.

Además estamos en Las Vegas donde no es precisamente algo nuevo encontrarse con una mujer a la cual se le ha pasado el maquillaje, o que trabaje en algún espectáculo; No lo sé, sólo sé que después de esto volveré a New York con 20mil grandes en la bolsa, gracias a Bert.

Dejo caer una cantidad suficiente de champú sobre mi mano, la necesaria para cubrir en totalidad mi cabello, y comienzo a masajear dejando que el extracto de eucalipto y miel hagan su efecto.

Tampoco es como que no me hagan falta esos 20mil dólares, al menos para seguir teniendo una excusa para no hacerle favores al casero, y la oferta de Bert no ha estado muy mal, a decir verdad. Simplemente tengo que pararme ahí donde él quiera, con una sonrisa bonita y unos grandes pechos falsos bajo el vestido, y fingir que soy su pareja para que él pueda fingir que es heterosexual sin tener que gastar la noche a un lado de una morena de inmenso trasero y vagina de verdad. Así que ambos ganamos, y de cualquier manera, de regreso en New York llevamos saliendo cerca de 4 meses. Bert es un buen tipo, al menos me invita a comer y me deja quedarme en su departamento en las noches de sexo; me deja vestirme como quien realmente soy, y él folla con un hombre después de todo.

Comienzo a enjabonar mis brazos para después rasurarlos por completo, hago lo mismo en mi pecho aunque aún no haya bellos en esa parte gracias a que no los dejo crecer, y cuando termino, suspiro para pasar a mis genitales a repetir el proceso. Hasta que mi cuerpo está completamente depilado.

Me detengo a mitad del cepillado de mi pelo una vez estoy de vuelta frente al espejo. El cabello escurre en gotas de agua que me producen escalofríos al bajar por mi piel, y me hacen sentir incomoda. Me muerdo el labio mientras recuerdo que en algún lugar de mi bolso hay un número de teléfono que muy provocativamente una chica ha dejado ahí la noche pasada. El estómago me recuerda que es temprano y que no he desayunado, y la imagen de mí invitando a la chica a por un café, y después quizá unos tragos y lo que sea que venga después de eso, se me antoja más.

Me gustan las mujeres, sí, al igual que me gustan los hombres por lo que me considero bisexual. Hay más posibilidad y variedad para follar, o en todo caso, dobles posibilidades de que te rechacen.

La idea de invitarla suena realmente tentadora, pero luego recuerdo de que Bert en cualquier momento podría llegar con un hambre de sexo, quizá en estado de ebriedad, y que no me dejaría ir a ninguna parte, o que yo perdería esos 20mil dólares prometidos por no haber estado cuando me necesitó. Y si me llegase a encontrar estando con alguien más…

Será mejor que rompa el papel y con él se pierda el número de ella.

Ni siquiera puedo recordar su nombre.

Aprovecho el espejo para maquillarme: Delineo mis ojos y aplico base idéntica al tono de mi piel, difuminando a la perfección hasta dar un tono mate; Aplicó algunas gotas de un tono más oscuro en zonas específicas para darle delgadez a mi rostro, jugando con las sombras y la luz, y después paso hasta mis parpados a cubrirlos de un tenue rosa. Aplico corrector bajo mis ojos, en esas pequeñas y feas bolsitas negras, y enchino mis pestañas antes de aplicar rímel. Por último, pinto mis labios en un color rojo cereza.

La imagen frente a mí, a pesar de mis 21 años, me sigue pareciendo tan bizarra y un tanto absurda: Ahí está el cuerpo de Frank con el rostro y el alma de Frankie. Suspiro. Me vuelvo a poner el mismo sujetador de la noche pasada y acomodo los pechos hasta que queden perfectos y en su lugar, la tanga también es la misma porque el resto de mi lencería ha sido enviada a la lavandería apenas la tarde anterior, y en momentos como estos agradezco infinitamente que anoche en el club Bert se haya manejado para solamente pedirme una mamada, o de lo contrario tendría que usar las bragas manchada con su semen durante todo el día. Y eso sería asqueroso.

Salgo del baño y me encuentro sola, como lo esperaba, el teléfono móvil está en la mesita de plástico blanco, brillando con un mensaje de texto en el buzón. Hay un espejo en la esquina de la habitación, por lo que aprovecho el momento para pasearme semidesnuda, moviendo las caderas con exageración, mientras me veo en el espejo. Sonrío. Cojo el celular y la pantalla marca dos mensajes, uno es de Bert y otro de Ryan.

Chasqueo la lengua mientras me decido por leer primero el del chico del estudio en quien tengo fe pueda ayudarme a grabar una o dos canciones. Lo conocí gracias a Jon Walker, un amigo mío que vive en la misma zona apartamental que yo, y Jon después de conocerme desde hace 4 años sabe que uno de mis sueños es grabar una canción en un estudio real, tener mi propio demo y quién sabe, estando de vuelta en New York las posibilidades podrían ser infinitas. Así que Jon me habló de este amigo suyo hace unos meses, y hace dos semanas me lo ha presentado en persona, y después de unas copas y 3 cajetillas de malboro, me ha ofrecido hacerlo en su estudio; y en cuanto Bert me planteó el venir como su compañera a Las Vegas, por supuesto que llamé a Ryan para avisarle que tomaría su invitación.

El mensaje se abre en cuanto la yema de mi dedo índice toca la pantalla:

“ _Buenos días, hermosa, disculpa haberte cancelado anoche tan de repente ¿Puedes ahora? Mandaré un taxi hasta el hotel donde te hospedas para que te recoja. Envíame tu dirección_ ”

Tecleo con rapidez la calle y el nombre tan insignificante del deteriorado hotel. Sonrío, ya no tendré que desayunar sola.

En cuanto envío el botón enviar, el mensaje de Bert vuelve a brillar en la pantalla, y esta vez oprimo _leer_ para que se despliegue frente a mis ojos:

“ _Llegaré en la noche, quiero que compres una cajetilla de cigarros y pidas una maldita botella de champagne. Vamos a celebrar.”_

Exhalo con fuerza y dejo el teléfono en la mesa.

Después de mirarme en el espejo una vez más me hinco de nuevo frente a la maleta y comienzo a buscar algo que ponerme. Encuentro un vestido color durazno entre mi ropa, la caída es un poco airosa y tiene pequeños detalles en holanes, mientras que no es escotado por lo que protejo mis pechos de cualquier error que pudiese cometer.

Una vez estoy completamente vestida me paro frente al espejo, el bolso me cuelga del brazo derecho. Sonrío y con cuidado cubro mis negros cabellos con una peluca, idéntica a la de anoche pero ahora más corta, y arreglo los ligeros caireles para que caigan sobre mis pechos hasta cubrirlos un poco.

Cuando salgo del hotel allí está el taxi, y el hombre dentro de él no me quita la mirada de encima, comiéndose mi cuerpo. Sonrío.

…

El estudio es grande y luce elegante, a diferencia de lo que yo tenía imaginado en mi mente. Las instalaciones lucen lujosas, con aire acondicionado refrescado el ambiente que tan sólo me hacen maldecir un poco más la temperatura infernal de las Vegas, y el maldito aire acondicionado averiado en el hotel.

“¿Señorita… Francesca Iero?” Pregunta una mujer del otro lado de la mesa de recepción. Unos bonitos lentes cuadrados enmarcan su pequeño y fino rostro. Sonrío y asiento. “El señor Ross la espera en la segunda habitación de este pasillo, girando a la derecha.”

Agradezco y recupero mi paso, caminando con lentitud escuchando el melodioso golpeteo de mis tacones contra el suelo de mármol. Hay candelabros colgando del techo y focos de luces doradas haciendo juego con la pintura blanca y cremosa, y yo también parezco parte de la decoración. Me paro frente a la puerta nombrada y respiro profundo, cuento hasta 3 y mis nudillos golpetean con armonía.

“Adelante.” La vos de dentro es masculina y una vez abro la puerta, todo huele a humo de cigarrillos de menta. Me paso la lengua por los labios mientras mis ojos recorren la gran habitación: Tiene un cuarto de grabación, docenas de guitarras Gibson y algunos discos colgando de las paredes.

“¡Frankie!” Me giro hacia la izquierda, avergonzada por haberme perdido tan obviamente observándolo todo, y mi mirada inmediatamente se encuentra con un par de ojos que realmente se me hacen conocidos. Ryan se levanta del sofá y así hace la chica a su lado. “Que gusto verte, preciosa, ¿Cómo estás?”

En otro momento me hubiese sonrojado por cómo Ryan se maneja para coquetear conmigo, pero en este caso simplemente lo abrazo, pasando mis brazos por detrás de su cuello teniendo la necesidad de pararme sobre las puntas de los tacones para alcanzarlo, gracias a su altura. “Muy bien, Ryan, ¿Y tú?” Ronroneo en su oído mientras mis ojos están fijos sobre los de ella. Justo es el momento en que me doy cuenta de que no recuerdo su nombre.

“Excelente.” Su vos es ronca y me provoca un cosquilleo en la entrepierna que logro disimular después de años de experiencia. “Mira, Frankie, te presento a Gerardine.”

Gerardine amplía la sonrisa que ya me había dado antes, y yo la sigo. “Tuvimos el gusto de conocernos anoche, Ryro” Su vos es suave, aterciopelada. Me muerdo los labios. “Un gusto verte de nuevo, Frankie, que coincidencia.”

“El gusto es mío.” Repito. Ryan me invita a tomar asiento junto a ellos, sentándome en el sofá opuesto a donde estaban antes. Ahora puedo notar que están viendo cómo otro chico interpreta una canción dentro de la cabina de grabación, acompañado por su vos. La música se escucha saliendo por pequeñas bocinas doradas, las cuales manipula otro chico en el estudio.

“¿Quién es él?” Pregunto curiosa.

“Se llama William, tiene demasiado talento. Columbia lo quiere dentro de su disquera.”

Mi boca se abre tan sólo unos centímetros y me muerdo los labios, asombrada. “¿Enserio? Wow, eso es asombroso.” Gerardine no deja de sonreírme, tanto que parece que se ríe de mí y eso me empieza a incomodar.

“Sí, es un gran talento y amigo mío, este es el segundo demo que grabo para él.” Dice Ryan. William es bastante guapo y tiene una buena vos, aunque demasiado suave para mi gusto. “Y con él.” Agrega, y esta vez mis ojos le miran con consternación. “Yo ya he terminado de grabar mis partes, sólo faltan algunos detalles que agregar con su vos, que es en lo que estamos trabajando ahora.”

“Realmente me gustaría escuchar el resultado final.” Digo, y la sonrisa de Ryan se amplía.

“Serás de las primeras personas en escucharlo, lo prometo.”

“Espero yo también estar incluida, Ryro.” Gerardine me recuerda de su presencia, con esa risita suya tan linda. Me toma un milisegundo recorrer sus bonitos rasgos, ella también usa un vestido aunque un poco más formal. Tiene unas piernas largas y hermosas. “De lo contrario estaré muy indignada.”

Ryan se ríe y le levanta con un dedo el mentón, con tranquilidad, mirándola demasiado cerca, demasiado personal. Me remuevo en el asiento. “Por supuesto que sí, Gee.”

La chica se ríe y es en ese momento que William deja de grabar, Ryan se levanta y entra a la cabina de estudio para palmearle el hombro y decirle algunas cosas imposibles de escuchar.

“Enserio, está es una bonita coincidencia.” Al fin puedo apreciar el color de los ojos de Gerardine, son de un verde opaco, pero bonitos, y su vos es rasposa y arrastrada lo que le da un toque de sensualidad. Succiono por dentro mis labios en un intento por no dejar salir una risita. “¿Qué es tan gracioso?” Pregunta, sus ojos brillan y en ese momento noto que su nariz es respingada, un poco parecida a la de un cerdito.

“Me temo que Las Vegas es un lugar muy grande como para que dos personas se reencuentren por coincidencia.”

La sonrisa de Gerardine se amplía. “Y aún más grande es toda Nevada como para que esas 2 personas coincidan más de una vez, pero tienes razón, Frankie, me has ganado. Anoche fui yo la culpable de que Ryan te cancelara, y entre copas le escuché decir tu nombre, y le he convencido de que me dejase venir a verte.”

Chasqueo la lengua sin saber si sentirme ofendida o alagada, pero en lugar de eso mi mente prende una luz roja en cuanto uno los puntos entre sus palabras. “¿Ustedes son pareja?” Pregunto, a lo que ella se muerde el labio inferior provocando que la sangre se acumule en la zona, por debajo de su piel, haciendo que al liberarlos estos luzcan mucho más rojos que antes.

“Eso quisiera él, pero estoy soltera.” Sus ojos son una clara invitación a algo más que risas, es como si con la mirada me estuviese desnudando hasta el alma de una manera que debería resultarme perturbadora, pero que más bien me atrae más. “Estoy esperando la llamada de la persona correcta.”

Entonces siento el papel que está doblado y dentro de mi bolso quemar mientras lo recuerdo, el papelito donde me ha escrito su número telefónico la noche anterior, antes de que huyera lejos de ella. “Ojalá no tengas que aguardar mucho.” Mueve su mano de manera despectiva, el manicure francés ahora es más notorio bajo las luces del estudio.

Es en ese momento cuando Ryan regresa y pasa un brazo por detrás del cuello de ella, atrayéndola más a su lado. “Jon me ha dicho que vienes con tu novio, ¿Cuestiones de trabajo?”

Quisiera decirle a Ryan que Bert no es mi novio, y que es asqueroso que lo piense, pero de tan sólo ver la cercanía con la que mantiene a Gerardine a su lado, me causa un poco de asco y enfado. Me controlo. “Sí, quizá le veas un día de estos rondando por aquí, quizá escuche de William y desee promocionarle, hacerle una gira… Tú sabes, cosas de managers.”

“Escuché que McCracken más bien está metido en cosas ilícitas.” Me contesta con frialdad, quizá ha notado que no estoy del todo feliz. Respiro hondo y pongo mi mejor sonrisa hasta ver sus facciones relajarse.

“¿Y quién no?” Mi lengua pasa por mis labios para remojarlos con saliva. Siento la insistente mirada de Gerardine clavada en mi rostro. “¿Qué sería de la música sin un poco de cocaína?”

“Eres una chica muy lista, Frankie.” Me dice, como si estuviese orgulloso de mi respuesta. “¿Ya has desayunado? ¿Qué les parece si las invito, chicas, ustedes yo y William, a desayunar en la cafetería de la terraza? Te juro que hacen unas malteadas de fresa deliciosas.”

La mano de Ryan busca enredarse entre la de Gerardine, pero la chica finge un bostezo y suelta una carcajada. “No sé qué tengo más: Si sueño o hambre.”

“Entonces deben aceptar mi invitación.”

En ese momento el chico, William, sale del cuarto de grabación y se revuelve el pelo, sonriendo. Y tiene una sonrisa bonita y unos jeans entubados que aprietan demasiado su polla. Me lamo los labios y bajo la cabeza. “Vale, acepto.”

…

El desayuno pasó excelente, entre bromas y viejas anécdotas contadas por todos. Conseguí el número de William y prometí llamarlo si alguna vez necesitase de compañía, o cualquier día que gustase salir a cenar. Acepté sonriendo mientras el embozaba una sonrisa coqueta y se revolvía los marrones cabellos de la nuca.

Su apellido es Beckett y está por conseguir firmar con Columbia.

Ryan se la pasó intentando hacernos reír, pero en especial su atención se centraba en la pelinegra de curvas increíbles; pero Gerardine no pasa de rechazar a Ryan a pesar de sus insistentes halagos, mientras que ella no me quita los ojos de encima. Para este momento no me queda duda de que la chica tiene que ser lesbiana, o bisexual, porque sus ojos no parecen decir lo contrario.

“Vale, Frankie.” Nuevamente hay un taxi esperando a que mueva mi culito dentro del vehículo para que el conductor pueda llevarme sana y salva a comprar la dichosa botella de champaña, y luego regresarme al hotel. “Entonces mandaré por ti mañana, nuevamente, y podremos comenzar a planear todos los detalles de la canción que quieres grabar ¿Suena eso bien para ti, princesa?”

Y sonrío, porque a pesar de que guste de Gerardine no puede parar de coquetear conmigo. –Me parece perfecto, Ryan.

“Entonces nos veremos mañana.” Ryan me da un beso en la mejilla, rozando su mano sobre mi trasero cuando se aleja de mí. Gerardine tan sólo me sonríe con una extraña promesa de “ _Nos veremos pronto_ ” escondida en los ojos.

…

Cuando entro a la habitación todo está sumido en la oscuridad, pero el aroma a humo me golpea desde el primer segundo. Dejo la botella de champaña sobre la mesa. “¿Bert?”

Todas las luces están apagadas y no logro encontrar el interruptor, pero después de tropezar un par de veces con las sillas plásticas, un par de manos gruesas y fuertes se enredan entre mis caderas. Me tenso, su aliento apesta a alcohol.

“Te he estado esperando.”

Trato de controlarme y retiro sus manos, lejos de mi vientre, con cuidado. Me giro para encararlo ahora que mis iris se han acostumbrado a la luz. “Te he dicho que estaría fuera.”

Sus manos vuelven a mi cuerpo, a trazar líneas en mi espalda con las uñas. Gimo. Me roba un beso suave y húmedo y sonríe mientras aumenta el ritmo. “¿Te dije cuánto deseaba llegar al hotel para poder tenerte como se debe, Frankie?”

Sus manos bajan por mi espalda baja hasta llegar a mis nalgas, donde las atrapa entre sus dedos y las estruja. Asiento.

“Vamos, desnúdate para mí.“ Al decir eso, una de sus manos baja unos centímetros más hasta rozar con mis testículos bajo el vestido, y comienza a acariciarlos en un ritmo acelerado. Me duele un poco, pero también se siente bien, y mi cuerpo después de dos días sin sexo responde receptivo.

Estiro los brazos por detrás de mi espalda y encuentro el cierre metálico, el cual bajo con tranquilidad mientras Bert se sienta en el sofá, mirándome. Me deshago por completo del vestido crema y lo boto a algún lado de la habitación, dejándome únicamente vestida en la misma lencería de ayer.

Bert ya tiene desabrochado el pantalón y el pene de fuera, trabajando en sí mismo.

Mis manitas vuelven a perderse en mi espalda hasta que desabrocho el sujetador, quitándolo sin más cuidado, y cae en la esquina cerca de la puerta junto a los pechos falsos. A Bert no le excitan los pezones de mujer.

Su pene está erecto y curveo, brillante bajo la pálida luz que se cuela por entre las cortinas viejas y roídas, y una parte de mi ruega por que no esté lo suficientemente bebido como para olvidarse de que debe usar condón y lubricante.

Me deshago de la última prenda, las bragas negras, y dejo libre mi propio pene y mi par de testículos que rebotan con libertad, fuera de la deliciosa pero dolorosa presión en la tela.

Bert aumenta la velocidad con la que su mano sube y baja en su polla. “Ven aquí, Frank.”

Y obedezco, acercándome mientras muevo las caderas antes de sentarme en su regazo, la extensión de su pene rozando la sensible piel de mi perineo.

Frank. Para él yo soy Frank.

 


	4. 3 - Bebiendo

**3 - Bebiendo**

Suspiro.

Mi mano se mueve y se posa sobre la perilla de la puerta girándola con lentitud. Cuando doy el primer paso la mayoría de las miradas en la habitación se posan sobre mí, sobre mi cuerpo, sobre el par de pechos y la sonrisa igual o más falsa en mi rostro. La música suena alto y el lugar apesta a humo de nuevo. Lo inhalo.

“Frankie” Las grandes y ásperas manos de Bert se posan sobre mi cintura, atrayéndome más a su cuerpo. Su aliento huele a alcohol mezclado con nicotina y al menos puedo suspirar tranquila de que sea eso y no otra cosa.

Bert alguna vez fue un manager reconocido por manejar el creciente éxito de las bandas que ha tenido de la mano, se hizo de una fortuna en tan sólo 6 años y de un nombre que inspira respeto; Pero con la última de esas bandas, Pretty Villain, Bert también descubrió que con la fama y el prestigio, se agrega una cosa más capaz de arruinar y enriquecer la vida de los hombres: Droga.

No es como que yo no haya probado las drogas, tanto legales como no legales, pero lo que Bert hace es ir un paso más lejos de eso, o más cerca, como probando su equilibrio sobre la punta de un alfiler.

“¿Así que ella es tu novia?”

Sonrío, el cabello del hombre que ahora está a nuestro lado es ruloso y brillante, con una invitación muda a enrollar los dedos en él. Los dedos de McCracken se ciernen más a mi cintura, pegándome más a su cuerpo.

“Mi pareja.” Yo no esperaba otra respuesta.

Sin quitarme la mirada de encima, el hombre, quien me supongo es Siska, toma mi mano y deposita un casto pero provocativo beso en mi mano, y yo me pregunto cómo diablos esas dos definiciones pueden coexistir juntas.

“Vamos, siéntete como en casa ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?“ Siska es la clase de hombre cuya sonrisa encanta hasta no poder dejar de verla, y también es fácil deducir por su frac y la ausencia de moratones bajo sus ojos, que no consume de su mercancía. Habría que notar lo listos que resultan las personas que están al mando, sobre la droga:

Te enganchan: Hablan de ellas como si fuera la mejor amante que han tenido en su cama.

Te ofrecen: Un boleto sin costo a perderte en ellas por vez primera.

Sonríen porque la droga es la estrecha prostituta con sida que jamás han probado.

Pero que tú sí.

“Ella no tomará nada.” Sonrío en disculpa mientras los dedos de Bert se ciernen más, esta vez sobre mis caderas, y puedo sentir sus olvidadas uñas clavarse en mi piel bajo el vestido. Su rostro tiene rastros de barba creciendo de una forma que intenta resaltar más su masculinidad, intentando esconder bajo el agua que sí, el ama los hoyos, pero de otra clase y de otro género.

Bert me guía a sentarme en sus piernas y su mano derecha se mantiene sobre mi muslo, apretándolo un poco. Me lamo los labios y observo el lugar: es una habitación grande que luce pequeña gracias al gran desastre. Las drogas son un desastre.

“Lamento el desorden, hermosa” La vibrante vos de Siska me hace girar a verlo a los ojos, y los suyos están negros en deseo y debe haber algo divertido escondido en el limbo entre su cornea y su esclerótica. Le regreso esa hermosa sonrisa. “Anoche tuvimos una noche pesada, uno de los vendedores nos dio buena pelea ¿Sabes? Creo que alguien guardó su ojo en un frasco de pepinillos”

Bert ha podido sentir mi cuerpo tensarse sobre el suyo porque de inmediato su mano aprieta mi muslo advirtiéndome de que no diga ni haga nada, pero creo que esto está más jodido de lo que parece.

“Vale…” Es lo único que puedo decir ya que mis labios se sienten súbitamente secos y parece no haber suficiente saliva que pueda calmar el escozor. ¿Le han sacado el ojo a alguien? ¿Por qué cosa? ¿Por no pagar, no alcanzar la cuota? Y de pronto todo parece ser bastante más enfermo de lo que creía, y me doy cuenta de que mi única oportunidad para sentirme segura sabiendo esto es que estoy con Bert, y Bert parece tener cierto poder en el negocio.

De cualquier forma Adam Siska sigue hablando sin haber notado la súbita palidez en mi rostro y lo actuado que parece todo esto, aunque quizá yo sea quien lo esté tomando todo ha demasiada importancia. Sí, eso debe ser.

Bert mantiene uno de sus rasposos dedos acariciando la suave y depilada piel de mi rodilla, haciendo círculos y trazando líneas que manejan muy bien para hacerme saber que esos cuantos centímetros que suben sus dedos por mi piel no son inconscientes. No del todo.

Me muevo sobre Bert para acomodarme ya que estar sentada tanto tiempo en la misma posición hace que por mis piernas parezcan caminar hormigas, así que me muevo y aprovecho para restregar mi culo contra su polla un poco, el cuerpo de Bert se tensa y yo río inocentemente en su oído.

“También está este chico en Florida que nos debe unos buenos 30, ya mandamos a darle una amenaza, pero el bastardo no soltó nada. Gabe tuvo un duro problema para no hacerlo terminar en el hospital, eso habría mandado todo a la mierda”

“Quizá torciéndole las bolas y quemándole la lengua; eso me funcionó”

Intento respirar calmada pero las palabras de Bert hacen eco en mi cabeza, rebotando en cada pared y haciendo todo girar. Súbitamente necesito salir a tomar aire o fumar un cigarrillo.

Siska esciente y mueve una mano restándole importancia a la situación. “No importa. La mierda está en que gracias a él tuvimos que soltarle algunos billetes a los policías que oyeron sus gritos. Es graciosa la forma con la que los gritos de una persona suenan igual a los de una rata”

Alzo la mirada y puedo encontrarme con que me está viendo, y sonríe.

Mi corazón late con fuerza porque _mierda mierda mierda_ ¿Se supone que yo debo escuchar todo esto? ¿No represento un peligro? Fácilmente podría ir a la estación de policía y decirles lo que he escuchado, pero obviamente a ellos no parece importarles porque Bert me sigue manteniendo pegada a su cuerpo sin intenciones de soltarme, y ambos siguen hablando de cosas que realmente deberían quedarse debajo del agua incluso para una jodida como yo.

“El mes pasada tuvimos un inconveniente en Chicken Ranch, uno de nuestros clientes favoritos no había pagado la cuota, tuvimos que entrar a su habitación y arrastrarlo con los pantalones abajo y media polla metida de una prostituta. Fue divertido, lo disfruté mucho”

Su vos es rasposa y sus ojos están negros, y por alguna razón siento que el tipo y su polla no terminaron bien, y que seguramente terminaron aprovechando de que la mujer ya estaba pagada.

“Me supongo que ya les ha pagado para este momento. –Bert toma un gran trago de su cerveza y observo cómo el líquido baja haciendo mover su manzana de Adán. “Me refiero a que ustedes no permitirían que…”

“Oh, no, diablos no; Le volaríamos la cabeza primero.”

La sonrisa que forman los labios de Siska podrá ser hermosa y más que invitable a besar, pero también se lee el peligro en ella y en estos momentos siento nauseas formarse en mi estómago, y sudor frío en mis dedos. Hay más personas en la habitación intercambiando caladas pero el aroma apesta únicamente a nicotina, por lo que concuerdo que ningún vendedor o cualquier que tenga un buen lugar en el comercio de esta mierda sería tan estúpido como para probarla.

Podría ser la prostituta más estrecha y rica, pero definitivamente ellos no la follarían jamás gracias a la adicción que trae para no irse, como el sida.

“Así que tenemos está mercancía traída desde México ¿entiendes? Es mierda de la buena, tenemos buenos distribuidores y un montón de harina y vidrio para agregarle.”

El tema parece haber cambiado y seguido durante los pocos segundos en los que me perdí, y Siska y Bert parecen aún más metidos en la porquería que tienen, y mi mente me sigue atacando con preguntas de si estar escuchando esto me hace una amenaza vulnerable en algún sentido.

Me intento convencer de que no, porque en la ecuación no soy más que la muñeca de plástico de Bert, y las muñecas de plástico no van y le dicen a la policía lo que sus amantes de piel les susurran al oído mientras se la meten bien fuerte ¿Verdad?

Todo esto está tan jodido.

Mi teléfono celular comienza a vibrar en mi bolsa y el tono de llamada hace que los dos pares de ojos se posen en mí. Sonrío en disculpa mientras murmuro un “Lo siento, debo contestar esto” y salto del regazo de Bert para caminar lo más rápido que puedo a la puerta, para volver a girar el pestillo, salir de ahí y contestar la llamada.

Mi pecho se mueve de arriba abajo gracias al fuerte bombeo de mi corazón contra mis costillas. Inhalo.

“¿Bueno?”

Un número desconocido brilla en la pantalla, pero gracias a lo que acabo de escuchar allí dentro, no me importa en contestar siempre y cuando hagan que mi cabeza se desvíe del tema de ojos en frascos de pepinillos y pollas rebanadas.

Hay un carraspeo del otro lado de la línea y una risita que le sigue. “¿Frankie?”

La vos es sensual más parecida a un ronroneo, un escape de aire, y la comisura de mis labios se curvean una vez decido que se trata de la pelinegra de curvas de ensueño. “Gerardine, que sorpresa, no recuerdo haberte dado mi número.”

Mi vos es juguetona y para nada suena como un reclamo, me he encargado de eso, y ella también se ríe del otro lado de la línea de una forma juguetona. Siento los músculos de mis mejillas formar una gran sonrisa y mi lengua se pasa sobre mis labios, humedeciéndolos con mi propia saliva.

Hay otra voz también.

“Hablo para invitarte a este casino… ¿Cuál es su nombre, Ryan?... Oh sí, Red Secrets” Dice de forma entusiasta y puedo imaginarla sosteniendo el celular mientras ocupa la otra de sus manos sosteniendo una copa de alcohol. “Estamos celebrando, William y RyRo han terminado esa canción que estaban grabando ayer, ¿Fantástico, verdad? Y bueno, William no pudo venir pero estamos aquí con estos chicos, y la fiesta está fantástica”

Hay un tono ronco en su vos, puedo adivinar que ya ha tomado unos cuantos tragos de más.

“Tienes que decirme que sí puedes, ¿Puedes?” Las risas y las músicas del otro lado de la línea hacen difícil escuchar el sonido ajetreado de su respiración, pero aun así puedo oírlos e imagines nada puras inundan mi cabeza. Puedo imaginar su respiración caliente chocando contra mi oído mientras su cuerpo húmedo gracias al sudor está presionado al mío, y sus pechos presionándose contra mi torso… “¿Frankie? ¿Me has escuchado?”

Sacudo la cabeza con nerviosismo y manejo para pasarme el celular a la otra mano porque demonios, ¿Está haciendo más calor o es sólo yo? “Sí, sí, aquí estoy, es sólo que… estoy algo  ocupada” Logro decir mientras pienso en el montón de mierdas de las que me he enterado, y mi estómago se vuelve a revolver. Hay un sonido de tristeza del otro lado, como el lloriqueo de un cachorro, y algo en mi estómago se retuerce más. Suspiro. “Está bien, iré, pero deben decirme la dirección y…”

“Ryan ya ha mandado un chofer a por ti, estás en tu habitación ¿verdad?” Hay un silencio seguido por un “Ry ¡Basta!” Levanto una ceja y trato de respirar profundo, okay, si voy tendré que lidiar con los patéticos movimientos de Ryan para acercarse a Gerardine.

“Uhm, no realmente, estoy en…” Me giro en busca de algún letrero que diga el maldito nombre del club donde estamos, pero seguramente por ser la sección privada del puto club privado no haya nada que lo relacione con alguna señal que pueda dar como referencia. Suspiro. “Está bien, no sé dónde diablos estoy, pero puedo esperar al taxi en el hotel, sí…”

“¡Fabuloso! Entonces nos vemos”

El sonido muerto de llamada terminada es lo que hace que aleje el celular de mi oído con lentitud, demasiada lentitud. Mi cerebro parece estar seco del mismo modo en que lo estaba mi boca cuando llegué, y ahora me apresuro a formular una gran historia para contarle a Bert, para lograr zafarme de acompañarlo yo en la mierda que sea que esté haciendo y me deje ir con ella. La imagen de sus bonitos labios separados después de un beso se contrasta con la imagen mental que me he hecho donde ella está con las piernas abiertas después de una buena cogida.

Cuando estoy de regreso a la habitación, los ojos de Bert manejan para estar al segundo después recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo con una expresión escéptica. Le dedico mi mejor sonrisa mientras meneo las caderas y camino hacia él; Siska no parece notarme hasta que ya estoy nuevamente a un lado de Bert, esta vez mis dientes tomando ventaja y mordiendo con cuidado el lóbulo de su oído derecho.

“¿A dónde vas?” Pregunta de forma plana y directa, sus ojos buscando hacer contacto con los míos pero lo distraigo escondiéndome lejos de su vista mientras mi lengua recorre su piel dejando pequeños rastros húmedos de saliva.

“A un casino” Mi respuesta está tentando mi suerte a con Bert, por lo que para aumentar las posibilidades de salir de esta pongo una de mis manos a descansar cerca del bulto en los pantalones de él. Le ronroneo con tranquilidad en el oído mientras en los propios aún puedo escuchar el latido de mi corazón golpear con fuerza las paredes de mis arterias. “Me han invitado, y no puedo decir que no… Me dejarás ir, ¿verdad?”

Mis colmillos logran morder con cuidado un punto exacto que sé que le excita, y él ahoga un gemido. Sé que me irá muy mal por hacer esto frente a Siska, pero es algo que no me importe justo ahora. Vuelvo a morderlo y esta vez una de sus manos me aleja de él con cuidado.

“Quiero que estés allí cuando yo llegue” Me dice de forma autoritaria posible y lleva una de sus manos al bulto semi-duro en sus pantalones “Tienes otra deuda conmigo”

Sonrío mientras orgullo burbujea en mi estómago. “Estaré allí.”

Me muerdo los labios mientras le dedico una buena mirada a Siska, el cual me guiña el ojo y yo espero que el gesto no haya sido visto por Bert, y si ha sido así, de todas maneras no ha dicho nada.

No tardo mucho tiempo en salir a la oscuridad del cielo y las miles de luces de Las Vegas, el aire aun siendo de noche es caliente y seco, sofocante. Me las arreglo por conseguir un taxi que me lleve al hotel y una vez estoy ahí, me quedo quieta en la puerta unos segundos.

Cuando Gerardine mencionó que Ryan mandaría a un chofer no me imaginaba que lo decía así, tan literal. Frente al pobre establecimiento del hotel hay una limosina que contrasta en todos los sentidos con la asquerosa y vieja estructura a donde Bert nos ha hecho hospedarnos, y el hombre parado a un lado del auto viste de una forma tan elegante que me hace cuestionarme un montón de preguntas acerca de _quién_ es realmente este chico amigo de Jon.

El chofer abre la puerta mientras el taxista aún está viendo, quizá igual de asombrado que yo.

“Buenas noches, señorita. “

Adentro los asientos son de piel y fríos al tacto, y es un alivio que por dentro haya sistema de aire acondicionado que de inmediatamente me refresca.

Ah, Las Vegas, estás tan llena de placeres pero tan jodida.

Cuando el auto llega a un stop, estamos en el recibidor de uno de los más grandes casinos que he visto en mi vida, incluso más grande que muchos de los hoteles que salen en televisión y revistas de cruceros. Todo a excepción de la alfombra roja es dorado, incluso los mini-vestidos de las chicas en la puerta brillan como oro y los trajes de los hombres encargados de aparcar los lamborghini y los jaguar están vestidos en ese color. Y todo brilla y resplandece y me comienzo a odiar un poco por haberme puesto justamente el vestido de lentejuelas negras.

Adentro hay demasiada gente y música electrónica haciendo contraste al aspecto elegante del lugar. No entiendo los gustos de los demás, esa clase de _música_ no es más que ruido para mí.

“¡Frankie!” Logro escuchar una vos conocida a través de todo el ruido y rápidamente diviso su figurilla: Tiene tacones de aguja y un vestido de coctel con una impresionante caída que deja ver sus exuberantes piernas y le amolda a la perfección el trasero. Trato de controlarme, no quiero que esa presión en mi estómago baje súbitamente a otra parte de mi cuerpo, un poco menos deseada. “¡Frankie, aquí!”

Ryan se levanta de su asiento –estaban observando un juego pool llevarse a cabo en una de esas grandes y _doradas_ mesas- y levanta la mano, su cabello está alborotado de la manera más sexy posible y el traje en él lo hace lucir casual pero al mismo tiempo elegante. Joder.

Cuando llego hasta ellos, Gerardine me saluda con un provocativo beso en la mejilla bastante cerca de los labios que no me sorprende en lo absoluto, y Ryan cuando llega a mí también lo hace aunque no provoca en mí el mismo efecto por más atractivo que luzca.

“Gerardine ha dicho que estabas ocupada ¿Interrumpimos algo bueno?” Pregunta en un tono juguetón mientras me ofrece una copa, sólo es hasta ese momento que me doy cuenta que de frente ninguno de los dos parece estar borracho.

Acepto la copa y le doy un trago al líquido que resulta ser brandy, lo saboreo hasta que mi lengua se haya embriagado por completo con el aterciopelado sabor.

“No, nada de importancia.” Doy otro trago y mis labios se sienten calientes, los chupo.

“Excelente, queríamos que vinieras ¿Te dijo que estamos celebrando que terminamos de gravar? Genial ¿verdad” Asiento y por la emoción de Ryan, bueno, quizá sí esté un poco tomado. Sorbo otro trago. “Ya he programado tu grabación, aún estarás aquí para el jueves ¿verdad? Demonios, me muero por escuchar ese bonito sonido que saldrá de tus labios”

Sus ojos están oscurecidos y sus labios partidos, y no puedo dejar pasar la deliciosa insinuación que ha dicho. Si no estuviese Gerardine aquí, estoy segura que ya nos estaría guiando a las habitaciones que estoy segura que tienen en el casino.

“Seguramente sonará excelente” Me giro para encontrarme con Gerardine, su cabello es brillante y sus ojos verdosos, sonríe y le sonrío de vuelta. Algo en mi interior burbujea ante su sonrisa.

Ryan junta sus manos y se lame los labios “Excelente, por qué no jugamos poker? La ronda va por mi cuenta.

Ahora sé porque esta clase de juegos de apuestas y azar están prohibidos: Son adictivos, tan adictivos como el tabaco y la heroína, el alcohol y la cocaína. El póker, black-jack, ruleta y Baccarat realmente son drogas.

Para el final de la noche estamos igual de jodidos que Las Vegas.

“A veces me siento a observar a mi gato por horas ¿Has visto cómo levantan una pata y la ponen detrás de sus cabezas para chuparse las bolas? Demonios, a veces quisiera ser un gato”

Gerardine se ríe mientras ella y yo sostenemos a Ryan por debajo de los brazos, intentando sostener su tomado cuerpo de no caer contra el maldito suelo que también es dorado. Las personas se nos quedan viendo mientras Ryan se ríe con histeria y se recarga de más sobre mi y sobre Gerardine, en momentos como estos doy gracias a que mi fuerza no es la de una mujer, sino la de un hombre.

“¡Y puta madre! ¿Alguna vez han visto cuántos putos gatos trae detrás una gata? ¿No se les antojaría a veces ser gatas? Imaginen ese montón de pollas que tendrían dentro de ustedes en una única noche”

Una corriente eléctrica baja a mi entrepierna cuando lo único que debería ocurrirme debiera ser sentir lastima y risa por Ryan, todo al mismo tiempo. Gerardine gira los ojos y me ayuda a llevarlo hasta la limosina, donde el chofer se hace cargo de casi cargarlo hasta meterlo dentro.

“Iremos a mi departamento, este idiota ha perdido las llaves del suyo en algún lugar allí dentro ¿Quieres venir?”

Sus labios están rojos y húmedos y completamente apetecibles, y lo ronco en su vos no se ha ido a pesar de que sé que el nivel de alcohol en su sistema ha bajado. Sus pechos se marcan a la perfección bajo la tela del vestido y puedo imaginar exactamente dónde están sus pezones. Me muerdo el labio.

“No debería, yo…” Pero Gerardine tiene una de sus manos extendidas hacia mí esperando a que la tome, y súbitamente todo el aire se escapa de mis pulmones del mismo modo en que mi cordura y sentido común desaparecen de mi cerebro. Inhalo profundo y la esencia de su aroma invade por completo mi sistema, y huele dulce, como a frutos rojos.

Tomo su mano y lo que haya estado en mi mente antes de que nos tomásemos de las manos se esfuma repentinamente.

Cuando llegamos al departamento no me detengo ni siquiera a ver la fachada porque nuestras bocas ya se están comiendo la una a la otra, desesperadas, mis manos están en su cuello mientras las de ella se posan sobre mi cintura, y me las arreglo para caminar de espaldas mientras ella me guía sin siquiera romper el beso.

Dejamos que el chofer se haga cargo de Ryan porque nada más importa en el momento.

Gerardine abre la puerta de cristal y estamos dentro, nuestros cuerpos lo más pegados posibles a excepción de esta ridícula tela que nos mantiene separadas. Nos separo para inhalar aire y nos volvemos a sumergir en un beso, profundizándolo aún más. Sus manos aprietan mi carne del mismo modo en que mis dientes muerden sus labios, hambrientos, impacientes, insaciables.

Sigo caminando de espaldas mientras ella me guía a su habitación, hay que subir escaleras y lo hago lo mejor que puedo porque mis ojos siguen cerrados y mis labios siguen unidos a los de ella, nuestras bocas están calientes y húmedas y mis bragas demasiado estrechas.

Debe haber un montón de cuadros y adornos en las paredes porque sin querer tropiezo y me sostengo de la pared a mi lado, provocando que algunas cosas caigan al suelo y se escuchen quebrarse algunos cristales. Gerardine no dice nada y vuelve a juntar nuestros labios en un beso.

Escucho los latidos de mi corazón en mi oído, la manera con la que el tráfico de leucocitos corre por mis venas, a prisa, esperando surtir de oxigeno cada célula de mi cuerpo para seguir funcionando y seguir viviendo, porque Gerardine me está matando. Juro que me está matando.

Sus manos se posan en la curva de mi trasero cuando hemos llegado arriba, hay habitaciones y por primera vez me doy cuenta de que el departamento no luce como uno, sino como una casa, una gran casa.

Sus ojos están bañados en deseo. Sus labios brillan gracias a nuestra saliva, y están rojos y partidos y totalmente húmedos, sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y sus pechos se elevan de arriba abajo. Mi erección ya es completamente visible bajo el entallado vestido pero a ella parece no importarle, y a mí por un momento tampoco me importa tener pene.

Gerardine me tira a la cama y se sienta sobre mi estómago bajo, su respiración está entrecortada y apenas y yo puedo seguir respirando. Sus ojos están llenos en deseo. Sostiene su peso con las manos mientras se agacha para besarme, y no es un beso suave y lento, más bien es todo lo contrario.

“Eres tan hermosa”

Un gemido se escapa de mi boca cuando deja un camino de besos húmedos por mi cuello, yo lo estiro para darle más espacio a recorrer. Los músculos de su espalda se contraen bajo mi agarre y todo se siente tan caliente, tan malditamente caliente.

La presión en mis bragas y vestido ya no es más agradable, ahora duele bastante. Mis manos tiemblan mientras tanteo en su espalda en busca de su cierre y Gerardine arquea la espalda, gimiendo. Mis manos encuentran lo que buscaban y antes del cierre hay un pequeño broche que hace _click_ cuando logro deshacerlo. Gerardine rompe el beso y respira sobre mi boca, jalando aire y retirándose un poco.

“Tengo que decirte algo más” Sus ojos lucen serios y termina por separarse de mi intentando recuperar su respiración. La observo.

Traga saliva y mis ojos captan un movimiento en su garganta que es un poco anormal para ella. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a tragar saliva, y de nuevo ese movimiento está ahí y yo estoy a punto de decir algo cuando vuelve a hablar.

“Frankie, de verdad creo que eres hermosa y espero que después de esto no me odies, ni salgas corriendo” murmura en vos baja, y su vos tiembla y puedo cachar a sentir un poco de miedo en sus palabas. Vuelve a reír “Oh Dios, Frankie… no te asustes, porfavor…”

Y diciendo eso, sus manos desaparecen tras su espalda y se baja el cierre ella misma, hasta sus pechos. Contengo la respiración en cuanto la veo hacerlo, pero el aire escapa de mis pulmones una vez se ha terminado por quitar el sujetador. Y debajo de él no hay nada.

Mis ojos recorren con cuidado su cuerpo medio desnudo mientras ella me ve hacerlo, todo su cuerpo tenso mientras espera una reacción.

A un lado en la cama ha dejado el sujetador y el par de esferas de silicona que llevaba debajo, y espera.

Entonces la miro a los ojos y puedo ver dentro de ellos un toque de nervios y uno más grande de miedo al final de estos, pero también puedo ver lujuria ahí. Y algo en mi pecho duele y quema y está acelerado, y la presión en mi vestido también mata pero eso ha quedado en segundo plano. Porque ahora sé que Gerardine no es lo que yo pensé, pero que sigue siendo bonita, perfecta.

Y sonrío tomándola por sorpresa, y la atraigo hacia mí a otro beso igual de húmedo que los anteriores y ella parece no creerlo porque por un momento no devuelve el beso.

“¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo? Si eres exactamente igual a mí, pero perfecta.

Y ella se tensa.

Y la sonrisa se borra de sus labios, y cuando yo noto esto, también se borra la mía.

La piel de su cara está más pálida si es que es posible, y lleva su delicada mano temblando a tocar atrás de sus nalgas, a mi entrepierna, y se tensa completamente quitando la mano del lugar.

Y de repente de su boca salen algunas carcajadas desesperadas, como si no pudiera creerlo.

“Frankie, esto no está pasando, dime que todo es broma” sus carcajadas no son de risa y eso lo puedo notar al momento, el aire es pesado y Gerardine niega fervientemente como si quisiera converse de que he dicho una buena, una maldita y muy buena broma. Y mientras más se ríe más siento mi cuerpo quebrarse un poco más, y sus carcajadas son dolorosas para ambos y no estoy segura de qué es lo que se supone que está pasando, pero me lo puedo figurar “No, no, es una broma… Frankie… Frank… no, es una broma” se levanta de sobe mi cuerpo y se tira del cabello, la peluca yéndose de lado mientras ella da vueltas halando de ella. “Es mentira, tu no…” inhala antes de soltar una risa más, una risa lastimada y suplicante “debes estar bromeando”

Y con eso puedo sentir que el bombeo de mi corazón se detiene, que debería detenerse. Pero no lo hace, sigue latiendo con fuerza a pesar de que duela. Que de verdad duela, y mucho.

“Tú debes estar bromeando” repite con desesperación.

“No lo estoy” manejo a decir antes de que ella se congele en su lugar y abra la boca un par de veces, boqueando, sin decir nada.

Y me siento tan lastimada que me levanto de la cama y recojo lo poco que traje conmigo sin esperar más, y bajo las escaleras con los ojos mirando al suelo porque sé que si los alzo no podré contener las lágrimas, y veo a Ryan durmiendo en el sillón ajeno a los sonidos rotos que produce mi corazón, y sin esperar a que Gerardine me lo pida, salgo del edificio y con manos temblorosas hago a un taxi parar y me meto dentro, temblando.

Y con esas mismas manos temblorosas saco el teléfono celular y la pantalla brilla con un mensaje de Bert y lo abro a toda prisa, con desesperación, con la desesperación de necesitar a alguien porque me siento rechazada, rota y lastimada, y porque sé que Bert será el único que pueda calmarme. Pincho en el lugar para leer su mensaje.

_No me esperes, no llegaré._

Y un impulso por arrojar mi teléfono al suelo del taxi me llega junto a un espasmo de dolor que se acuna del lado izquierdo de mi pecho, pero no arrojo el artefacto. Lágrimas se acunan en el contorno de mis ojos esperado por salir, esperando el momento indicado para que mis paredes se rompan y las dejen salir.

Pero aun así, rota y quebrada, me manejo para no soltarme a llorar en el asiento trasero de un taxi con un hombre que no conozco mirándome desde el espejo. Mi cuerpo tiembla en desesperación mientras desbloqueo el celular de nuevo y busco un número en específico, antes de picar en el icono de llamada.

“Frankie, son las 2 de la mañana ¿está todo bien?”

“Quiero verte, necesito verte, joder, necesito sentirte y necesito que te hundas dentro de mi tan fuerte y tan profundo que me hagas olvidar todo lo demás. Necesito que estés aquí, ahora, besándome, cogiéndome, lo necesito…” Mi vos tiembla y hay un silencio del otro lado de la línea hasta que se escucha una respiración.

“Mándame la dirección de dónde estás hospedada y estaré ahí enseguida”

Exhalo el aire, y siento las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos, por lo que me manejo para mirar hacia el techo del auto con desesperación para que no lo hagan.

“Gracias, William”

“No importa, princesa, estaré contigo lo más pronto que pueda”

Cuando cuelgo, arrojo el celular dentro de mi bolsa y me manejo para seguir intacta, para no romperme, no ahora, no por alguien que acabo de conocer, que me ha rechazado por ser lo que soy a pesar de que ella es lo mismo. Por alguien que se ha metido tan profundo en mi piel que ahora duele de tan sólo pensar en tener que arrancarla de ahí.

Las Vegas están jodidas.

Todo esto está jodido.

Yo estoy jodida.


	5. 4 - Latiendo

**4 - Palpitando**

Estoy sentada en la cama, con un cigarrillo en la mano y el humo que de este desprende impregnando cada parte de la sucia habitación. Las ropas están en el suelo, las botellas de Whisky con el número 70’ marcado en la etiqueta, el vestido medio roto cuelga de la puerta del baño.

Bert sigue dormido, de su boca salen asquerosos sonidos que me recuerdan a un cerdo, y su mano izquierda cuelga por un lado de la cama sin más preocupación que el recuperarse de una buena maldita cruda.

La puerta de cristal que da al balcón está igual de sucia que el resto de los espejos y superficies, la vista es igual de mierda a pesar de que estemos en Vegas. Incluso de día se pueden ver las luces de los casinos a kilómetros de distancia.

Después de lo que he nombrado como _La maldita noche sin regreso_ , apenas y he podido dormir unas cuantas horas envuelta tan sólo en un trozo de tela, vestigio de alguna de mis bragas, que ahora está olvidada en alguna de las cuatro esquinas de la habitación, mis manos tiemblan cada pocos segundos por más que intente desviar a mi mente del tema, por más que me diga a mí misma que si no dejo de hacerlo terminaré por coordinar mal mis dedos y quemarme la palma de la mano. Pero nada funciona y sigo temblando, los recuerdos invadiendo mi cerebro del mismo modo en el que el humo se cuela a mis pulmones probablemente a darme cáncer.

El calor es insoportable a pesar que la temporada alta ha quedado varios meses atrás, es por ello que visto el short más corto que he visto en mi vida –el cual sólo cubre mitad de mis nalgas- más como un trozo de tela y encaje, de estampado floreado color azul. La blusa es blanca y sobre ella llevo puesta una ombliguera de mezclilla, a veces pienso que eso es algo que quedo en el 2004, pero la moda parece regresar del mismo modo en el que el Karma lo hace, tan de repente, inesperado y con promesa de hacerte pagar.

Mi reflejo se marca en el cristal semitransparente y respiro, tengo una expresión mezquina y unas ojeras que se remarcan con el maquillaje corrido que aún no me he quitado. Las arrugas en mi frente y los adoloridos dedos de los pies me recuerdan que la noche fue larga y que mi sobriedad fue bastante corta; no recuerdo mucho después de William, vasos rojos y gramos de lluvia blanca, pero creo que debo estar agradecida ya que el llegar en semejante estado me ha dado una excusa para no acostárme con Bert tan sólo para terminar muerta o golpeada al darse cuenta él de que no puedo venirme, o si quiera tenerla parada mientras me cogía. Buenas excusas, malas decisiones y tremendos dolores de cabeza.

La calle que pasa debajo parece concurrida, llena de vida y luces brillantes atrayéndote, como lo hace una trampa a una luciérnaga, las personas viviendo al segundo y los segundos matando a las personas. Mis ojos intentar mirar a los transe cuentes, leer las placas de los automóviles, memorizar la cantidad de luces y espectaculares, pero la habitación está en un noveno piso, con al menos 500% de posibilidades de reventarte los huesos sin posibilidad de reconstrucción si es que saltases. Si alguna vez tienes ganas de matarte y que nadie nunca te pueda volver a ver, salta desde el balcón de un asqueroso hotel de Las Vegas, siéntete libre, siéntete ave, y luego quiébrate el cráneo, que las esternebras se te separen de las costillas, y si tienes suerte, que hasta tus ojos terminen reventando bajo el peso de todos tus huesos y tu desgraciada maldita existencia.

Bert se remueve en la cama, ronca y boquea por aire seguramente a causa de que saliva se le ha ido por el lugar incorrecto, y al momento sé que su saliva y yo no tenemos nada que nos diferencie. Se cubre la cara con el antebrazo y de inmediato reconozco por lo pesado de su respiración que ha despertado.

“¿Qué hora es?” Su garganta debe estar seca y su cabeza debe doler como el infierno, quizá no falte mucho antes de que la adicción le pegue al hígado y muera de cirrosis. Espiro y el humo acompaña mi propio bióxido de carbono, quizá mis pulmones también se estén preparando para el eminente colapso.

“Las dos” Le digo y no me sorprendo de que mi vos se escuche masculina, lo intento evadir dando otra calada. “Llamaron hace media hora, el número era desconocido y cuando contesté colgaron”

De inmediato escucho el chirrido de los metales del colchón cuando su cuerpo se tensa “¿Por qué no me despertaste?”

“No tenía razones para hacerlo” Digo, y el emite un gruñido, poniéndose los pantalones. Me doy la vuelta y lo encaro por vez primera en el día, aunque tarda algunos segundos en darse cuenta de que lo he hecho “Pero las tengo para preguntar, Bert, ¿Me tengo que preocupar de las cosas en las que te estas metiendo o debo fumar mientras te creo que sólo es mierda y nada más que eso?”

Gruñe y se deja la hebilla del cinturón sin desabrochar, imagen que remueve algo en mis entrañas bajo el recuerdo del cuero golpeando mi piel algunos meses atrás. Mantengo la compostura, mirada de hierro y vacío aprisionado.

“Te he dicho que lo que hago es mi mierda y tan sólo es mi puto problema, Frank, deja de…”

“¿Y qué pasa si en tu mierda vengo involucrada yo, ¿eh? ¿Me quedo cruzada de brazos?” Le digo y veo sus labios formar una línea. Mi interior tiembla en cuanto se lleva la mano al cinturón, pero sus dedos cambian de destino y terminar enredados en mis cabellos como si quisieran desprenderlos de mi cuello cabelludo.

“Recuerda tu lugar, maldita perra, sólo estás aquí para que te folle hasta el fondo y te saque la mierda a golpes cada que se me dé la gana, Frank” Dice, y tantos pequeños puntos de dolor me hacen ver destellos detrás de los parpados. “Así que cierra la maldita boca a menos de que la vayas a usar para chuparme la polla, bonita, o te coseré los labios”

Me suelta y logro mantenerme de pie gracias a la pared de concreto, mis cabellos reales se escurren por el marco de mi rostro y algunos mechones perdidos terminan cubriendo un poco mi visión. Le veo coger una toalla y los boxers sucios de ayer, entrar al baño, y le escucho azotar la puerta.

…

No tengo llamadas recibidas de parte de nadie, no más que un mensaje de William del cual no me tomo la molestia en leer y le elimino al instante. El número de Ryan no está gravado en la pantalla, y tampoco hay de desconocidas que resultan ser más conocidos de lo que te gustaría.

Bert sale del baño a los 3 minutos, sus dientes siendo los únicos que huelen a limpio y su pelo grasoso está partido a la mitad, al menos no tendrá que preocuparse por tener cabellos rebeldes.

“No quiero que salgas de aquí, y no me esperes.”

“¿Qué quieres que haga en todo este tiempo?” Contesto, ambas manos en mis caderas y mis cejas casi tocándose. Estoy tentando mi suerte, lo sé, pero no vine aquí para recibir órdenes -Ni aquí ni a ningún lado.

Su puño se estampa contra la mesa de madera. “Te quedarás aquí y fingirás que no existes, fingirás que no hay nadie en el cuarto cuando las mucamas pasen por el pasillo, porque eso eres, Frank, un nadie.”

Aprieto los labios y le veo tomar las llaves del hotel, si me deja encerrada no podré hacer nada. Intento relajar mis músculos y contar mis respiraciones, tranquilizar mis ganas de torcerle los huevos con una mano. Se da la vuelta y azota la puerta, su asquerosa presencia al fin dejándome sola. Cierra con llave.

Inhalo fuerte.

Camino sobre mis pasos, el creciente dolor de cabeza sigue creciendo, el palpitar en mi pecho se hace más fuerte, la rabia hace que mis dedos tiemblen cuando entro a la cocineta, un vaso se cae de una estantería y se quiebra, pero no importa, me llevo las manos al cabello y halo de él, maldita sea, mis ojos divisan un minibar y voy directo a él _, necesito_ tomar algo, _joder, joder_ , se escuchan las sirenas por fuera, el motor de los autos y el constante claxon de los vehículos que no pueden esperar a que termine la luz roja, mis manos tiemblan cuando abro el minibar, busco con la mirada lo que estoy buscando: Vodka. Y ahí está, una pequeña botella transparente y delgada, brillante bajo los focos de la cocina. Pero súbitamente, la botella no es lo que capta mi atención.

A su lado y en una pequeña bolsita, hay cocaína.

Bastante perfecta para este maldito cuento, blanca nieves.

…

Aprieto el interruptor y el foco parpadea antes de encenderse por completo, el cuarto de baño se ilumina a mitad de la noche, hay una ventanilla abierta que se ve atreves de lo que es la cortina de la regadera, a través de ella el sonido de una ciudad siempre despierta y en movimiento hace eco en mis oídos. La imagen en el espejo luce una mueca de neutralidad, pero cuando me acerco más puedo notar tención en sus facciones y una mota de tristeza en la pupila, elevo una mano en un intento de tocar mi reflejo, pero en el último segundo no lo hago, podría romperse la máscara, aquello que me protege de lo malo y no cuerdo del exterior.

El rímel se ha corrido al igual que el delineador, formando líneas y trazos a formes escurriendo por mis mejillas, como si hubiese estado llorando, ¿Lo estuve?, no, estuve fantástica mirando el televisor, esperando paciente a por la llegada de Bert, claro, como la buena novia – como la buena perra que soy.

Fantástico. Espectacular.

¿Qué es lo que duele tanto de esto? ¿El rechazo o el saber que te han rechazado? ¿Qué es lo que provoca este pánico aquí dentro? Por que ya no es dolor, se ha convertido en algo que provoca que mis manos suden y que mi cuerpo entero tiemble, mi corazón en una constante taquicardia y mi cerebro paranoico con cada ambulancia que se escucha pasar.

Tranquila, no has saltado; La ventana al balcón sigue cerrada.

He pasado dos días aquí dentro, esta es la segunda noche, Bert ha venido una vez a dejarme un club sándwich y una excusa de ensalada, ha visto la botella de vodka, la de whisky y el Jack Daniel’s en la encimera, y sólo se ha reído antes de volver a salir. No ha visto que he tomado de su mercancía, tampoco ha cerrado la puerta.

El grifo del agua está abierto y el agua está corriendo, mi cara estaba húmeda antes del agua, mi rostro escurre en agua. La toalla del hotel es rasposa y la tallo con tanta fuerza que mi piel se enrojece y se pone sensible, el martilleo en mi cabeza es duro y potente, y sé que no parará, no hasta que hago algo por ello – La codeína hará algo por ello.

Quizá el problema no es el rechazo, quizá tampoco sea el saberlo, porque no es la primera vez que me miran con repulsión y me piden que salgan de sus camas, oh no, sería bueno ser virgen al menos en eso. Quizá el problema se reduzca a un simple “él y no  un ella”, pero quizá la que esté mal sea yo, _sólo un yo_. Dos letras, una vocal y una consonante, tan diferentes pero tan iguales: Yo.

Soy un él.

Y ese es el problema.

Los botes de maquillaje se estrellan contra la roca blanca con la que está hecho el lavabo, y mis dedos buscan con rapidez a por la solución a esas marcas nerviosas y preocupadas de la persona en el espejo. Eso es lo que soy: Una persona.

Las personas deberían dejar de buscar la ecuación correcta entre hombres y mujeres, y empezar a amarse por lo que son: Personas. Somos seres humanos arrojados a este mundo para intentar, perdernos, tropezar y volver a caer, con la necesidad de volver a levantarnos tan sólo para golpearnos el rostro con el suelo una vez, y una más. El amor debería ser igual, sin género, sin raza, porque al igual que nosotros, el amor está jodido.

“Mierda” El frasco de sombras se me resbala y se troza en el piso, millones de pequeñas partículas de polvos coloridos tiñéndolo ahora, mi vestido se mancha de verde pero no importa, me gusta el verde, el verde es bonito.

Sus ojos son verdes.

“ _Mierda, mierda_ ”  Mis manos tiemblan y termino arrojando el delineador hasta la parte donde está la regadera, y este hace un sonido apenas audible al caer sobre las losetas. Me llevo ambas manos a la cara, cubriendo mis ojos y halando de mi cabello tan sólo un poco.

Mi cabello es corto y se siente grasoso, alzo la vista de nuevo para ver el reflejo.

¿Quién es? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién es él?

¿Quién soy yo?

Pongo ambas manos sobre el concreto, mis cejas se juntan con decisión a pesar que dentro de mis ojos aún se lee el miedo, la desesperación y el dolor. Quién, quién, quién.

Un humano.

“Soy Francesca Iero, tengo 21 años y nací en New Jersey” Le digo al reflejo, y este me devuelve las palabras, pero se ven ridículas viniendo de él, porque frente a mi hay un hombre, no una mujer. Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, el dolor de cabeza sigue incrementando, una de mis manos alcanza el Jack Daniel’s y la otra saca de mi bolsa el bote de pastillas, tomo dos y las enjuago con un profundo trago. Me miro en el espejo, el dolor de mi pecho ahora haciéndose más tangible y visible sobre el de la cabeza. Mis manos tiemblan cuando trato de acomodar mis cabellos detrás de la oreja, una lágrima corre por la mejilla de la persona en el espejo, y luego otra, y otra más.

“Mi nombre es Frank Iero, tengo 21 años, y nací dentro del cuerpo equivocado”

Humanos, somos bestias inhumanas.

…

La puerta se abre después de ¿Cuántos toques?, no tengo una puta idea, pero lo hace. Hay un bonito helecho en una macetita colgando de alguna parte en la pared, es verde y parece de plástico, me río, plástico, como mis pechos.

“Frankie” Su vos, me giro para verla. Tiene los labios pintados de rojo cereza y el cabello recogido en una coleta, pequeños mechones se han escapado y ahora enmarcan su rostro. Está demasiado arreglada como para sólo estar viendo televisión, está esperando a alguien.

“Gerardine que – que gusto verte, ¿Me dejas pasar? – Su escote es pequeño, insignificante, y me lamo los labios por que seguramente si pasara mi lengua en su pecho, este sabría a cereza, como sus labios.

“Frankie, debes irte” Su tono de vos es nervioso y preocupado, ¿Le preocupa que yo esté aquí? ¿Por qué? Ya hemos aclarado que soy un maldito hombre, no tiene por que sentirse nerviosa, no la voy a tocar, eso sería asqueroso, por que ella es lesbiana y yo – Yo no soy mujer. “Frankie, ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres agua?”

Alzo la vista del suelo y me encuentro con sus ojos, sus labios, la forma con la que sus cejas se juntan con preocupación, Gerardine, Gerardine, si supieras qué tan perfecta luces para mí. Mi lengua se siente seca y mis labios están partidos, me haría bien un poco de Whisky, por favor.

“Te quiero a ti” Le digo, y ella se pone pálida y yo puedo notarlo aún bajo la poca luz que se escapa de dentro del departamento y la que proviene de la luna.

“¿Qué demonios te metiste? Ven, le llamaré a William para que venga a por ti, ¿eso está bien?”

“William tiene la polla más chica que he visto en años, pero sabe cómo hacer que dejes de decir estupideces, metiéndotela en la boca”

Gerardine pasa un brazo por debajo de los míos y me ayuda a caminar, por más que yo insisto en que puedo hacerlo sola. Hay más helechos colgando de las paredes y en las esquinas dentro del departamento, ¿por qué no los noté la otra noche? Oh sí, por que estaba concentrada en follar con ella. Vaya sorpresa, los humanos somos seres sorprendentes, manipuladores, egoístas, mentirosos. Vaya sorpresa.

Me ayuda a recostarme en el sillón y de repente me encuentro viendo el techo, parpadeando, las luces golpean fuerte a mi cornea pero no puedo apartar la vista, ni siquiera por más que me escuezan los ojos, simplemente por que no quiero cerrarlos. Las luces son amarillas, no blancas, y me recuerdan más a mi habitación de cuando era niña que a los hospitales. Me sigue doliendo la cabeza.

“Ten, toma esto” Bajo la vista y la observo, entre sus delicadas manos sostiene una taza y me la entrega, la tomo más por curiosidad que por querer tomarla. La tomo, es café, y está caliente.

“Mierda, mierda, maldición”

Gerardine se ríe y se lleva una mano a taparse la boca, como queriendo cubrir la evidencia, y la acción me hace cuestionarle qué es tan gracioso, aunque en mis labios también se esconde una sonrisa. Ella dice algo, pero sus labios están humedecidos por su propia saliva y brillan bajo la luz amarilla. Veo sus labios, ella deja de reír.

El beso es más como una colisión, como el romper de dos olas una contra la otra, es un choque y una demolición: Está destruyendo todo por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo rearmando todo allí dentro.

“Frankie” jadea mi nombre y jala aire, pero de inmediato se lo robo cuando nuestros labios vuelven a colisionar, sus manos buscan por un lugar dónde sostenerse, y yo estoy feliz con que lo haga por que justo ahora necesito apoyo para mantenerme de pie y no dejarnos caer en el suelo, quitarnos la ropa y besar cada trozo de su piel desnuda.

Su piel está caliente y electrificada, con cada roce hay una reacción inmediata en mi cuerpo, en su cuerpo, puede sentir su erección rozando mi estómago. Sus manos bajan y suben hasta enredarse detrás de mi cuello, sus dedos metiéndose entre la peluca y mi cabello real para jalar de ellos, ambos.

Mis manos bajan hasta su trasero, mis dedos delineando la curva perfecta que forman, la yema de mis dedos tanteando la zona tan sólo para gemir cuando preciosa su culo contra mi mano. Mi polla duele dentro de mis bragas.

“Necesito sentirte” murmura en mis labios, tan sólo para volver a besarme. Mi lengua penetra entre sus labios, fallándola ahí mismo con ella. Gerardine jadea y se presiona más a mi cuerpo, una de mis manos baja hasta su entrepierna y siento la forma de su pene, ancho y erecto para mí.

Nuestras necesidades animales están sobre las de la moral humana, ambas intentamos subir por las escaleras sin separar nuestros cuerpos, sin despegar nuestras bocas. Esta vez no necesita guiar el camino a su habitación ya que lo memoricé al igual que hice con todo lo que pasó la última vez.

Pero estoy aquí, de nuevo, y me siento libre.

El colchón chirria bajo nuestros cuerpos, yo sobre de ella. Sus manos están ya trabajando en bajar el cierre de mi vestido, y yo ya estoy trabajando en subir el suyo arriba del estómago. Me detengo para inspeccionarla: Sus bragas son negras y son pequeñas, ni siquiera tienen el tamaño suficiente para mantener sus testículos dentro, y están mojadas ahí donde la cabeza de su pene es apretada por semejante prenda.

Luego subo la vista y tiene el iris dilatado, el espacio de las pupilas es negro y lleno de deseo, su boca está entre abierta y húmeda, rastros de mi saliva en su barbilla. Bajo mis labios y comienzo a dejar besos húmedos debajo de sus oídos, en su mandíbula, en el mentón, una a una en las cervicales, vuelvo a subir hasta su oído y dejo un pequeño chupetón. Su espalda se arquea, un “Frankie” escurriendo de su boca, dicho de la manera más sucia y provocativa que existe.

“Di mi nombre” le pido mientras vuelvo a bajar poco a poco a su cuello, deteniéndome a besar cada clavícula, y mis manos sin poder estarse quietas, delinean la figura de su pene sobre la tela que amenaza con romperse. “Repítelo, memorízalo, grávatelo, para que recuerdes quién te hizo sentir de esta manera”

Aprieto la cabeza de su pene entre mi dedo anular e índice, y los giro. Su espalda se arquea y el aire se escapa de sus pulmones, sus ojos se cierran con placer. Mis propias bragas me están torturando.

“Repítelo, Gerardine, muñeca” mis labios dejan besos húmedos sobre su piel caliente, y una de mis manos deja de hacer su trabajo y sube para quitarle el vestido, que se desliza tan fácilmente por su piel, gotas de sudor en su cuello.

Mis dedos se deshacen de su vestido, y de su sujetador en el camino. No le doy tiempo de pensar en que le estoy viendo desnuda, tal y como ella es, no dejo que piense en ello ni un instante, mis dedos vuelven a apretar su polla, un aroma totalmente masculino viniendo de entre sus piernas.

“Frankie” jadea por aire, sus uñas clavándose en mi piel “Frankie, Frankie”

Y es lo único que necesito escuchar.

Mis propias prendas desaparecen en algún momento y en algún lugar de la habitación, sus bragas yacen rotas en la esquina izquierda, sobre a una guitarra eléctrica. Se ríe en mi oído después de romper un beso, y yo me muevo en busca de una mejor posición sobre de ella, nuestros penes rozándose juntos.

Nuestros cuerpos se juntan, buscando estar unidos, lo más cerca posible, nuestros labios colisionan como lo hacen el mar y la arena, aunque de forma dulce, como si fuera la primera vez, mis manos buscan las de ella, y mis ojos sus ojos, y por un momento, un pequeño instante, me sentí libre.

El tiempo se hace lento, o tal vez seamos sólo nosotras las que deseemos ir conociendo cada parte de nuestros cuerpos con calma, con la necesidad de memorizar cada milímetro de piel, cada punto de placer, cada lugar donde una mordida produce un jadeo.

Sus manos bajan, juguetonas, hasta acariciar mi miembro con cuidado, sus pupilas están obscurecidas y su pecho sube y baja con rapidez, dentro está un corazón acelerado. Y Gerardine es hermosa, sin pechos y sin cabellera larga, sin escotes y sin zapatos de tacón, sin faldas diminutas que no dejan nada a la imaginación. Pero si dejan, por que ningún hombre o ninguna mujer se podría imaginar que debajo de esa mujer, hay un hombre. Pero Gerardine es hermosa, así y de todas las maneras posibles.

“Hermosa” mi lengua recorre uno de sus rozados pezones erectos gracias a la estimulación, emite un pequeño gemido ronco que se corta al final de su garganta, y no puedo dejar de imaginar lo delicioso que se ha de sentir estar allí dentro, también.

“Frankie” gime cuando mi mano aumenta la velocidad entorno a su glande, su boca se abre y la respiración se le escapa. Le muerdo el hombro, dejándole un pequeño recordatorio de mí, de lo que hicimos esta noche.

Lo que apenas acaba de empezar.

Con un movimiento que no veo venir, Gerardine se pone sobre de mí, su mano sosteniendo mi pene con fuerza, restregándolo entre las mejillas de su culo. Mi respiración se entre corta, ella sonríe.

Aleja su cuerpo hasta que su boca está a mi altura, y cuando su lengua roza la cabeza, todo mi cuerpo se arquea con anticipación. “Gerardine, oh, joder, oh, joder”

Sus labios se ciernen sobre mi, estrangulándome, mientras que una de sus manos cubre el resto de mi pene y hace movimientos con ella, mis pies se curvean con placer, cada centímetro de mi piel iluminada como un pequeño foco rojo, y Gerardine chupa la cabeza.

“Al parecer no seré la única que se memorizará el nombre de la otra” Su vos es sexy, rugosa, masculina. Me quejo por la ausencia del calor de su boca, así que ella vuelve a chupar, y siento mis ojos dar vueltas dentro de mi cabeza.

“Oh dios, oh dios”

Gerardine se ríe y vuelve a sobre mí, a sentarse en mi estómago, a restregarse contra mí. Puedo ver su pene erecto, curveado hacia arriba, la cabeza humedecida. _Oh, joder_.

Su cuerpo se mueve sobre el mío como si fuese a besarme, pero en lugar de eso se estira hasta alcanzar la mesa de noche, luego escucho un “crack” y ella está viéndome, me ve mientras vacía un poco del contenido de la botella en la palma de su mano, me mira mientras busca detrás de ella a por mí polla, me mira mientras me cubre con lubricante – _Oh dios_. Cada pedazo de piel quema, cada roce mata, y ella no deja de mirarme mientras se posiciona a sí misma, sin siquiera esperar para prepararla, sin nada, solamente ella, yo y una botella de lubricante.

Cierro mi mano en torno a su muñeca, sintiendo su rápido pulso mientras se sienta sobre de mí, abriéndose a sí misma, sus músculos resistiéndose a darme espacio pero – mierda, _oh joder._ Gerardine gime y yo jadeo en busca de aire, su cuerpo se resiste, sus músculos se aprietan en torno a la cabeza de mi miembro, y ella se sienta poco a poco abriéndome espacio, su cuerpo se rehúsa pero me abre espacio, apretando, y todo está tan caliente y mi cabeza da vueltas.

“ _Joder”_ sus manos se posan sobre mi pecho y se mantiene, respira, respiro, ambos acostumbrándonos a lo propio. Puedo sentir sus músculos ajustándose, y sé que ella se está acostumbrando a la intrusión, pero no pasa ni un minuto cuando comienza a moverse lentamente.

“Oh, mierda” mis manos se mueven hasta ponerse sobre sus caderas, sujetándola, manteniéndola pegada a mi cuerpo lo más posible.

Los mechones de su pelo caen sobre su cara, gotas de sudor escurren por su pecho y caen hasta mi cuerpo, cientos de gotitas de sudor que compartimos. Los movimientos se vuelven rápidos, yo subo mi pelvis para encontrarnos a medio camino, sacándole sonidos tan sucios que me hacen sentir que estoy en el cielo.

Cuando Gerardine baja, yo subo mis caderas y las giro a la derecha. Su boca se abre y su cabeza se va hacia atrás “ _Oh Dios mío, sí, sí, justo ahí_ ” ahora es ella quien se mantiene sostenida en mi pecho, mientras yo muevo mi pelvis para follarla.

Lloriquea de placer con cada golpe que da la cabeza de mi pene contra su próstata, mis movimientos son cada vez más rápidos, más certeros “ _Gerardine, oh, Gerardine_ ” su nombre suena tan hermoso, mi nombre suena tan correcto viniendo de entre sus labios.

Sus caderas bajan para encontrarse conmigo, y _demonios_ , está tan apretado. Ella es ahora quien lleva el ritmo, la profundidad, la fuerza, sus facciones cambiando cada segundo, los sonidos de su boca cada vez más al borde, mis manos aprietan las sabanas, sintiéndome cada vez más cerca “Joder”

“Te siento tan bien, tan dentro” _oh, mierda, mierda_. Aprieto mis ojos cuando siento uno de sus dedos juguetear en su entrada, ahí donde nuestros cuerpos se unen, siento la punta intentar invadir el espacio que ya es ocupado por mi polla. Abro los ojos con sorpresa cuando su dedo se nos une, y ambas jadeamos.

Aumento el ritmo, mi corazón bombeando con fuerza.

“Frankie – Oh, Dios, estoy tan cerca, Frankie, oh” –Su cuerpo se tensa, sus movimientos parando pero no los míos, sigo penetrándola, adorando el sonido que sale de su boca mientras se viene en nuestros estómagos, un desastre blanco, mejor que la cocaína.

Comienzo a moverme más fuerte cuando siento mi propio orgasmo construirse, cada terminación nerviosa encendida al tacto, cierro los ojos y jadeo por aire, pero de pronto ella se quita de arriba de mí, mi polla erecta y roja rebotando contra sus nalgas. Sonríe, sus cabellos están pegados a su cara y sus mejillas están rojas, su sonrisa es lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida.

Sus labios se cierran en la cabeza, sacándome un gemido de placer. Su boca es húmeda y caliente y apretada, una de sus manos sube y baja desde la base hasta el cuerpo. Su cabeza bombea y chupa con fuerza, queriendo vaciarme.

“Gerardine, _uhm_ ” Súbitamente quita la mano de la base y me toma en toda su boca, y _oh demonios_ , oh joder, veo miles de puntitos inundando mi visión, su boca sigue mamando, una de sus manos está apretando mis testículos, su boca me lleva al orgasmo.

Cuando abro los ojos ella me está viendo, sus iris oscurecidas, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, recuperándose del orgasmo. Su mano sigue trabajando sobre mi pene aún después de que ya he terminado, y en su mentón hay rastros blancos de mí.

La observo esperando ver mi reflejo en sus pupilas, pero cuando veo ahí dentro sólo nos veo a nosotras.

Yo soy Frankie, y ella es Gerardine.

Sonrío.


	6. Respirando

**5 - Respirando**

Sus ojos brillan y sus iris están dilatadas, sus labios están rojos, hinchados y húmedos debido a los besos. Mis manos están sobre sus caderas, su pelvis se mueve tan lentamente, como si quisiera matarme. Puedo sentir las paredes dentro de ella, la forma con la que se aprietan al mismo tiempo que gime, sin previo aviso, y sus ojos se cierran por instantes. Sus uñas se clavan a mi piel, dejando tramos rojos y lastimados, pero de esa clase de dolor que es adictivo.

A veces disfrutamos de cierta clase de dolor.

"Frankie" su espalda se curvea un segundo, y al siguiente sus nalgas vuelven a chocar con mi pelvis, su entrada se abre con cada tramo de mi pene que entra en ella, su esfínter pone resistencia, pero todo su cuerpo aclama por lo contrario. Sus dedos se sujetan de las sabanas y de mi carne, como si los moratones que ha dejado su boca en mi cuello no fueran suficientes marcas; pero está bien, por este momento soy suya, y ella es mía.

El cuerpo de Gerardine tiembla, su cabello está húmedo y por su rostro resbalan pequeñas gotas de sudor, me siento desaparecer dentro de ella de todas las maneras posibles, sus caderas bajando y moviéndose en círculos al mismo tiempo, una de mis manos recorre su espalda, llenándome de sudor y del aroma de su caliente piel, mi mano llega hasta su espalda baja, y luego a su culo, y sigue bajando hasta que encuentro el lugar donde mi cuerpo se pierde dentro del suyo. Sus movimientos reducen en velocidad en cuanto me siente acariciar el anillo de piel en donde nuestras carnes se juntan, la escucho tragar saliva con fuerza al mismo tiempo en que intenta recuperar el aliento.

Mis dedos juguetean en la entrada, sé que su piel está roja y lastimada, y por ello es que sólo utilizo las yemas para acariciarle. Mis dedos resbalan y me toco a mí misma, mi erección está tan sensible y cerca que me roba una inhalación. Gerardine desacelera el ritmo hasta dejar de moverse, manteniéndose a mitad del tamaño de mi erección, sus manos apoyándose en mi pecho para sostenerse.

Mi dedo índice hace presión ahí donde ya estoy ocupando, y Gerardine ahoga un gemido. "Si haces eso, me voy a correr", se muerde el labio y baja un poco, haciendo presión en mi mano para obligarme a meterlo, pero retiro el dedo, sacándole un sonido de reproche.

"Yo sé que te gusta sentirte completamente abierta y llena, pero, cariño, yo también tengo mis gustos"

La tomo de las muñecas, y con el peso de mi propio cuerpo la arrojo a la cama. Hace un sonido de dolor y uno más de reproche, y no le doy tiempo de nada más porque al segundo siguiente de sus labios sólo salen un montón de sonidos sucios, y de mi boca se escuchan provenir sonidos de humedad.

Prefiero no pensar en el sabor y mejor concentrarme en los detalles: No es grueso pero es grande, la cabeza es redondeada y de un brillante color rosa, la punta está mojada y llena de líquido pre seminal, sus bolas caben en una de mis manos.

"Oh, Dios mío"

Me río con eso, provocando que mis colmillos rocen su sensible piel en algo quizá no muy accidentado. "Te has equivocado, mi nombre es Frankie"

La broma pasa desapercibida cuando meto la cabeza y succiono la punta, su cuerpo se arquea y sus ojos se cierran con fuerza, "Frankie, oh, oh, Frankie". Meto lo más que puedo hasta mi garganta, y el resto lo cubro con la palma de mi mano. Subo y bajo a un ritmo rápido, el sabor salado comienza a ser más notorio. Mi nariz olfatea al respirar, y su aroma es femenino y salado, algo tóxico y embriagante.

Sube las caderas en un intento mudo por pedir más, y yo contenta recorro con mi lengua desde la base hasta la punta húmeda y brillante. Sus manos se entierran en mi cuero cabelludo, y entre un gemido, sé que es momento de parar.

"Oh, no, porfavor" Su rostro parece sufrir de dolor cuando me levanto de entre sus piernas y subo a su altura, mirando dentro de esos orbes tan nublados por el placer, "Porfavor, Frankie, no te detengas... te necesito, porfavor"

Me chupo los labios y le ignoro mientras paso mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, la punta curveada de su pene me recibe rozando mi agujero, entonces Gerardine deja de hablar y su respiración se contra estrepitosamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

No obtiene más respuesta aparte de mí sentándome sobre ella. Y gime. Y yo ahogo un sonido que se balancea entre el dolor y el placer. La cabeza es lo difícil de meter, después de ella mi cuerpo recibe con mayor facilidad el resto, Gerardine maldice y hecha la cabeza para atrás.

Lo siento tan adentro que se me hace increíble que sea posible, pero la mano que utilizo para guiarla me deja saber que aún no ha entrado ni una tercera parte. Siento cómo quema, siento el dolor de mis músculos siendo abiertos a la fuerza, y éstos mismos deben de estar apretándose porque la escucho gemir con mayor intensidad. Sus dedos se entierran en mi brazo, obligándome a bajar por completo casi de una vez.

Mi respiración se corta cuando el dolor es tanto y tan grande, que el masturbarme para distraerme deja de cumplir su función. Su pene sigue entrando, y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras me muerdo los labios.

"Frankie, oh, Frankie, hace tanto tiempo que no hacía esto"

Mi mano se mueve con mayor rapidez sobre mi pene para así distraerme del dolor en lo que me acostumbro a la inclusión, pero me gusta, me gusta que el único lubricante haya sido mi saliva, así puedo sentir cada centímetro de ella empujándose dentro de mí, perdiéndose tan adentro y tan profundo en mi cuerpo. La puedo sentir, cada milímetro, incluso puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón y diferenciarlos de los míos, y estoy segura de que ella puede hacer lo mismo también.

Me gusta sentir cómo quema, ese dolor que es placentero, y a ella parece gustarle aún más la poca humedad que aumenta la fricción entre ambos cuerpo, porque comienza a moverse sin esperarme un minuto. Gimo, me muerdo los labios y apoyo mis manos en su pecho, manteniéndome quieta. Ella es quien sube las caderas y embiste en mí, yo ahogo las muchas cosas incoherentes que le quiero decir.

"Espera" le pido con la vos entrecortada, siento un hilo de saliva escurrir de mi boca hasta mi mentón, y miro sus ojos: Nublados, tan llenos de deseo.

Recupero apoyo en mis piernas, y sin que ella salga de mí, giro mi cuerpo hasta que sea mi espalda lo que ella pueda ver, sé que ambas estamos cerca del orgasmo, sólo necesito esto y he terminado. Cuando estoy sentada de espaldas y sobre de ella, no le pido que siga y en cambio soy yo la que comienza a moverse, con cuidado, tanteando la zona. La cabeza de su pene se curvea hacia arriba, y gracias a la posición, después de unos segundos, encuentro el punto de mi próstata.

"Oh por Dios, Gerardine, oh por Dios, ahí" mis palabras son más jadeos que palabras, mi cerebro es más un montón de pensamientos incoherentes, todo mi cuerpo es una gran terminación nerviosa que detona miles y miles de fuegos artificiales. Y Gerardine es hermosa.

Es entonces cuando ella comienza a moverse junto conmigo, encontrando mis caderas a medio camino, provocando que el choque sea mucho más intento y más profundo, la cabeza de su pene no pierde el lugar que hace que mis piernas tiemblen.

"Frankie" Es en ese momento cuando me toma por los brazos y me jala hacia la cama, haciendo así que deje de cabalgarla para, enseguida, subir una de mis piernas hasta mi pecho y comenzar a penetrarme recostadas de lado ambas, su pecho contra mi espalda, y es en esa posición cuando al fin puedo besarla.

Su lengua y mi lengua, su saliva y mi saliva, nuestro orgasmo siendo construido al mismo tiempo, y es en ese momento, cuando abro los ojos y descubro que ella igual lo ha hecho, y puedo ver dentro de ella, y sé que ella puede ver dentro mío, y por vez primera, no me asusta que alguien pueda ver dentro de mi alma.

Físicamente siempre seré Frank, ya lo sé, y en mi mente siempre seré Francesca, pero, aún más adentro, simplemente seré siempre un ser humano – Una persona.

Al igual que Gerardine.

Su velocidad aumenta, la fricción y el placer es tan insoportable que, con unos cuantos golpes más a mi próstata y el trabajo que hacen sus manos sobre mi pene, me encuentro volando. Mis ojos se cierran y de mi boca escapa un gemido, puedo escuchar el bombeo de mi corazón en las arterias de mis oídos, puedo sentir cada centímetro de su piel, y sé que ella puede sentirme a mí. Y se hunde más adentro de mí, en mi cabeza, y eso es algo que te inunda hasta el alma más allá de lo que lo sexual podrá hacer jamás.

Digo y repito su nombre, ella me muerde la oreja, puedo sentir su pulso aún dentro de mí. Quizá más allá de lo físico.

...

Tic toc.

Estoy sentada el sofá, tacones altos y vestido negro; A mi lado está Ryan haciendo la plática de todos, una de sus manos está perdida unos centímetros bajo la falda de Gerardine. Doy un sorbo al café helado, tiene más de dos terrones de azúcar, lo noto. William se ríe y la chica que está a su lado, Audrey, también lo hace, al mismo tiempo que junta las manos sobre su regazo y aprieta para resaltar su busto. El reloj de pared tiene manecillas color plata y el resto es negro, ni siquiera hay números, debe de ser uno de esos al estilo contemporáneo, pero sinceramente preferiría ahorrarme la fatiga de imaginar en qué número va la maldita manecilla mediana.

Hay adornos de elefantes por todos lados, elefantes sentados en una mesa y tomando el té, elefantes volando un paracaídas, incluso hay una imitación de perros jugando al póquer "A Bold Bluff" en donde en lugar de canes, hay paquidermos.

Cuando era pequeña mi sueño era ser equilibrista en un circo, soñaba con subirme a una delgada cuerda que apenas y existiera, dando ligeros pasos, vestida nada más y nada menos que con un bonito leotardo y unas zapatillas de ballet. Hubo una única ocasión en la que se presentó una función de un pequeño circo en el pueblo donde vivían mis abuelos, en ese entonces yo tenía que soportar vestirme con pantalones y camisas de barón, llevando el pelo corto y la identidad oprimida en el pecho. Mi padre fue un bastardo bastante estricto que se encargaba de "Quitarme lo maricón" a golpes, y mi madre se encargaba de girar la cabeza y fingir no ver.

De cualquier manera, aquella vez me las arreglé para ir con mis primos al circo. Estaba a las afueras del pueblo, en un lugar metido entre un montón de arboledas en los cuales yo me imaginaba que, de escaparse un tigre, se perdería ahí y nadie jamás lo encontraría. Mi primo mayor tenía 16 años y manejaba una camioneta pick-up bastante oxidada, la cual antes era del abuelo, pero aun así la radio encontraba y reproducía algunas estaciones locales. El viaje desde la casa hasta nuestro destino duró no más de 30 minutos, lo suficiente como para escuchar YMCA y una vieja canción de Madonna, pero lo que de verdad llamó mi atención, fue en una estación de ambiente tranquilo quizá un poco amateur.

Fue acerca de un cuento de un tal Jorge Bucay, recuerdo el nombre porque mi madre decía haberlo conocido en aquellos años en los que estuvo estudiando el posgrado en Argentina, aunque yo lo dudo bastante. El título del cuento no lo recuerdo, pues yo tenía 8 años y estaba en una camioneta con 4 de mis primos favoritos en camino al circo, y fue cosa del destino que el cuento hablo sobre eso: Circos.

Se trataba de un elefante, un elefante en algún circo de algún lugar del mundo. Cuando éste era pequeño, era amarrado y sujetado por una estaca en el suelo, una pequeña estaca de la cual, siendo apenas una cría, él no podía liberarse. El pequeño elefante pasó días y noches forcejeando con la estaca, se gastó las fuerzas y se terminó sus esperanzas, y forcejeó, y forcejeó, hasta que un día, el pequeño elefante se rindió.

Pero entonces el elefante creció hasta ser una enorme y hermosa bestia de toneladas de peso, con majestuosos músculos y enormes colmillos, pero como único defecto tenía enorme memoria. Y cada noche, los cirqueros le volvían a amarrar a la pequeña estaca antes de irse a dormir, y cada noche el enorme elefante se quedaba quieto esperando a por un nuevo día de trabajo forzado, entreteniendo en aquel circo. Pero, ¿Por qué el elefante no hacía nada para liberarse de la estaca? Si era obvio que con un pequeño jalón la zafaría del suelo y quedaría libre.

¿Por qué?

Cuando llegamos al circo y la función comenzó, salieron los payasos y los pequeños perros caniches a hacer trucos y tonterías, salieron las bailarinas haciendo sus actos sobre los lomos de caballos a galope, salieron los tigres que jamás se escaparon y se perdieron en el bosque. También salieron las equilibristas, con sus leotardos y tutus esponjosos, con sus zapatillas negras y sus tocados en los cabellos, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la figurita de una mujer que puede controlarse tanto a sí misma como para caminar sobre un hilo casi invisible; Pero por más que lo intentaba, mi mente no podía abandonar el recuerdo del elefante y la estaca, y mientras veía a las equilibristas haciendo mi sueño, lo entendí.

El enorme elefante no se intenta liberar de la estaca porque aún puede recordar cuántas noches se pasó intentando cuando era una cría, el enorme elefante no se libera porque se resignó cuando era pequeño a que jamás sería libre.

Fue en ese momento en el que decidí que a mí jamás me arrancarían los sueños ni me moldearían hasta hacerme algo que no soy.

...

Tic, toc.

"¿Han escuchado el chiste de la botella de Ron y la de Whiskey?, es buenísimo, Andy me lo ha contado hace dos noches, ese imbécil..."

Los otros se ríen como si entendiesen el chiste, y la verdad es que yo me pregunto si es que lo hacen o sólo le están siguiendo la corriente al bebido de Ryan, el quien, por cierto, acaricia los muslos de la chica con la que me he acostado horas antes.

Me dejo una nota mental a mí misma para regalarle un golpe y una botella de Whiskey a Jon en cuanto este de regreso en New York, el whiskey por haberme conseguido la oportunidad de gravar el demo que tanto he deseado, y el golpe por haberme mandado con Ryan.

William cacha mi mirada y me sonríe, de esas sonrisas suyas que parecieran ser dulces y amables, cuando en realidad son una invitación a follar más tarde. Me gana la risa y no puedo evitar echarme a reír, quizá Bill debería bajar un poco los ojos y notar los dos pechos tamaño bola de boliche que Audrey intenta mostrarle a toda costa.

"Como sea, ¿Tienen algo que hacer esta noche?, hay una fiesta en el Ranch con todo pagado para mí y mis acompañantes, y con todo pagado me refiero a mucha comida, litros de alcohol, y cuántas putas puedan." Ryan sigue hablando, su vos es algo molesta pero su invitación llama mi atención: Quizá pueda escaparme en medio de todo con ella.

Sus ojos me buscan al mismo tiempo que yo busco los de ella, y hay algo en su sonrisa que me suena como una buena invitación imposible de rechazar. Me lamo los labios, procurando humedecer mi boca, y ella se ríe.

"Iré únicamente si Frankie acepta ser mi acompañante"

Mis ojos se apartan de Gerardine para encontrarme con William y su enorme sonrisa de dientes blancos, como los de un tiburón. Veo a Audrey también mirándome, y luego también noto a Gerardine y a Ryan esperando a por mi respuesta.

Hincho los pulmones, recupero mi buena postura y embozo la sonrisa que más pueda pasar por real. "Seguro."

...

Muevo mis caderas cuando me acerco a la barra, del otro lado hay un chico que no puede tener más de 26, su cabello tiene un flequillo que le hace ver bastante aniñado, pero su sonrisa promete lo contrario. "Torres, Torres 10, porfavor"

El chico me sonríe y se da la vuelta para servirme en una copa, quisiera decirle que me pase de una vez la botella entera porque me encanta beber. Me duele un poco la cabeza y la música electrónica no ayuda en nada, también me arden los ojos a causa del humo que, de nuevo, no puedo asegurar que venga de una maquina sino de dentro los pulmones de las personas. Chicas vestidas de conejas pasan a mi lado, rubias, morenas y castañas, su piel es apenas cubierta en las parte que sé que son las que más desearían tener descubiertas. Una morena se para frente a mí y se lame los labios mientras me ve, sus pechos son enormes y su trasero debe de serlo, igual, pero lo que de verdad llama mi atención en la forma con la que sus labios vaginales son separados por la tela del atuendo estilo traje de baño, y me pregunto si de esa forma, al caminar, la tela les aplastará tanto el clítoris que tendrán un montón de orgasmos en la noche sin siquiera ser tocadas. La mujer me guiña y sigue su camino, quizá dándose cuenta de que no estoy interesada en ir más allá de un montón de preguntas sobre sus bragas.

"¿Está ocupada?" Regreso mi vista hacia la derecha y me encuentro con el rostro conocido que esperaba ver, le señalo el lugar con la palma extendida y ella se ríe mientras toma asiento, su vestido es entallado pero sin llegar a ser vulgar, y me pregunto si aún tendrá en la mente lo que hicimos esta mañana. "¿Por qué tan triste y solitaria?"

Respiro hondo y cuento hasta 6, mis ojos sobre los suyos. "Me ha llamado Bert."

La sonrisa se le va del rostro y por un segundo creo ver preocupación, pero enseguida todo es reemplazado por tristeza que intenta esconder. "¿Ah, sí? Y, ¿Qué te ha dicho?"

El barman regresa con mi bebida y la pone frente a mí, luego le pregunta a Gerardine si desea algo de tomar y ella dice que no. "Que quiere verme, o... o algo así, la verdad que sonaba alterado así que supongo que ha estado bebiendo o que se ha metido algo, y la verdad también es que no quiero volver."

Gerardine coloca sus codos sobre la barra y sus pequeños iris verdes brillan bajo las luces del lugar, sus labios se juntan en un pequeño puchero involuntario y sus cejas se ciñen un poco. Tomo un trago, el alcohol baja por mi garganta quemándolo todo. "No lo hagas, no regreses" dice, "Te puedes quedar conmigo o con Ryan, o... al carajo, quédate conmigo, ¿Sí?, no lo pienses, sólo quédate"

Sé que se está mordiendo las mejillas por dentro, y también sé que mis ojos se humedecen y que corazón late con fuerza, la miro durante unos segundos en los que tengo ganas de gritar y arrojar la copa al suelo, pero no lo hago. Tampoco contesto su propuesta.

"¿Sabes?, durante estos cinco días he llegado a la conclusión de que las Vegas están jodidas, que los minibares existen en los pequeños hoteles de mierda para que tú no te sientas tan deprimido, y que puedes obtener estupendas mamadas de una lesbiana" Digo, y ella se hecha a reír. Su risa es hermosa. "También he descubierto que Ryan sólo piensa en vaginas y penes entrando y saliendo o cosas así, o que William no sabe preparar sopa instantánea en el microondas, pero si algo he aprendido durante lo que ha durado mi vida en York, es que uno no puede escapar de sus problemas, porque son eso: Problemas, y los problemas no se esfuman y desaparecen, siguen ahí y te persiguen hasta encontrarte de nuevo; Escapar de Bert nunca podría ser fácil, pero por ti, Gerardine, te prometo que voy a intentarlo, porque eres hermosa."

Su sonrisa se ensancha y sus ojos se iluminan, y es entonces cuando yo también me río. Quisiera creer que es porque lo que a ella le causa alegría a mí también me la genera, que es porque podremos estar juntas y podré seguir sintiéndome libre a su lado; Pero la verdad es que, muy en el fondo, en ese lugar que es el que más cuenta, sé que es mentira, que me estoy riendo por las razones equivocadas, y que el chiste ni siquiera da risa.

A veces nosotros mismos nos cortamos las alas por una razón.

...

He pedido una segunda llave en recepción y me la han dado, el ascensor por dentro tiene espejos en las cuatro paredes, y los números que indican los diez pisos son de color dorado. Hay un pequeño reloj que marca que pasan las dos de la mañana, y el reflejo en el espejo me avisa que tengo el maquillaje corrido debido al sudor, aun así mi cabello se mantiene porque se trata de una peluca, y mis piernas siguen luciendo hermosas aunque los tacones hayan lastimado mis pies.

El ascensor tarda 40 segundos en llegar al décimo piso, lo sé porque los he contado con ayuda del reloj eléctrico. Las puertas se abren y yo me quedo viendo hacia afuera, fingiendo que no tengo por qué salir nunca de ahí. Al final obligo a mis pies a moverse y me llevo hasta la habitación, tiene un feo 94 pintado en la chapa y la forma de la llave amolda perfecto en la cerradura. Giro la muñeca, doy un paso dentro, cierro la puerta.

El aroma a marihuana me golpea a la cara de inmediato, incluso hay humo en mi visión que se ve gracias a que las cortinas están corridas y por ellas entran las luces de una ciudad siempre viva, dejo mi bolsa en la mesa que está cerca de la puerta y me quito las zapatillas, mis pies duelen cuando vuelven a estar en la posición natural que ofrece el estar descalza.

Huele a algo que no logro distinguir pero que podría ser heroína, hay dos botellas de alcohol que me reciben en cuanto entro a la habitación, y ahí, sobre la cama, está Bert con la polla de fuera, su mano subiendo y bajando con rapidez. La habitación apesta a sudor y a sexo masculino.

"Oh, Frankie" Su mano se detiene y la mueve hasta formar un puño que envuelve la punta, lo observo hacerlo. Sus vos está ronca gracias a la excitación y a las drogas que se ha metido hasta los bronquios, su cabello sucio le cae sobre la cara. "Ven aquí, Frankie, te estuve esperando toda la tarde pero no llegabas, me moría por comerme tu culo"

"¿Qué te has metido?" Le pregunto mientras encuentro un cigarrillo que no se ha terminado, está hecho con la hoja arrancada del cuaderno que en la recepción nos han dado por si necesitábamos apuntar algo, adentro hay algo rugoso y medio quemado. Con forme más entro al cuarto, más botellas de alcohol me encuentro en el suelo, también hay ropa y un encendedor botado en una de las esquinas.

"¡¿No me has escuchado?!" Su vos me paraliza y dejo el cigarrillo resbalarse de mis manos, el ritmo de mi corazón acelera hasta que puedo sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo. Pasan unos segundos y su vos vuelve a salirle de los labios, "Desnúdate y ven aquí, imbécil."

Mis manos tiemblan y se mueven mecánicamente poco a poco, siento sudor frío recorrerme la espalda y un calofrío que le hace compañía. Bajo el cierre de mi vestido y me lo saco por encima de la cabeza, me siento desnuda. Sin mirar hacia la cama y a lo que me espera, busco desabrochar el sujetador pero los dedos me tiemblan y gracias al sudor se resbalan sin lograr su objetivo, Bert gruñe. Tomo los elásticos de las bragas con los pulgares, sintiendo que cada vez late un poco más fuerte mi corazón, levanto una pierna y luego la otra para así sacármelas por completo.

"Bien, ahora ven aquí, cariño" Mis piernas obedecen y al segundo después ya estoy en la cama, Bert se sube sobre de mí y se asegura de que su erección se presione contra mi entrepierna, luego comienza a besarme y yo soy incapaz de devolverle el beso. "¿Qué pasa, Frank? ¿Qué sucede, cariño?" Su mano derecha deja de sujetar mi cadera y busca entre nuestros cuerpos a por mí pene, comienza a trabajarme en su mano "¿No tienes ganas, cariño? No importa, yo te haré que las tengas"

Sus besos son húmedos y su saliva tiene el gusto asqueroso, su sudorosa piel está tan pegada a la mía que comienzo a sofocarme por el calor, siento que no puedo moverme, como si estuviera paralizada, y Bert sigue masajeando mi pene en busca de algo que yo sé que no podrá encontrar, porque se lo he dado esta mañana a otra persona. De pronto su mano deja de moverse y comienza a bajarla ahora hasta mis testículos, luego la pierde entre mis nalgas. Mi corazón deja de latir.

Rompe el beso al mismo tiempo que saca los dos dedos que había metido en mi cuerpo, se apoya sobre su otra mano mientras sube la derecha hasta ponerla frente a su cara, y para mi desgracia, también frente a la mía. "¿Qué es esto?" Quizá si no estuviera tan asustada habría creído que su vos sonó rota, pero no lo hizo, separó ambos dedos como si fueran tijeras y un ligero hilo de semen se formó entre ellos.

No tuve tiempo para contestar, ni tenía las palabras, de todas formas.

De pronto Bert me había sujetado por las muñecas y me había a obligado a tumbarme de vientre sobre la cama, había buscado mis piernas y me había hecho apoyarme en mis rodillas mientras con una de sus manos presionaba mi cara contra la sabana. Su otra mano abrió las mejillas de mis nalgas, y lo primero que sentí después de eso fue dolor.

Y todo lo que vendría.

"¿Con quién fue, he?, ¿con quién estuviste revolcándote como la pequeña zorra que eres, puta?" Su vos es más un gruñido mientras me sujeta por el pelo, mi cuero cabelludo arde y a mis pulmones les cuesta trabajo llevar oxígeno a mi corazón. "¿Con quién fue, Frank?, Oh, no me digas que fue con ese hijo de puta del estudio, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ah, sí, Ryan, ¿Quieres que mate a Ryan, puta?"

Me obliga a levantarme y me arrastra del cabello por la habitación, hasta arrojar mi cuerpo contra la pared para luego pegar su cuerpo al mío. "¿Lo has hecho porque no he tenido sexo contigo o por qué eres una zorra?, pero no te preocupes, Frank, que si sexo quieres sexo te daré"

Un grito se me escapa de los labios cuando su pene entra en mí, siento un dolor tan fuerte como el que jamás había sentido antes. Mis músculos se contraen en torno a él, intentando sacarlo. Las lágrimas de inmediato invaden mi visión, y no puedo evitar proferir los gritos que salen de mi boca.

Hay dolor, mucho dolor.

"Ese es el problema con las zorras, siempre quieren más, nunca están conformes con nada" Escupió en mi oído, mis piernas se habían dado por vencidas y ahora eran sus manos las que me mantenían de pie contra la pared "Y tú, Frank, tú eres una de esas"

"Porfavor..." Mi vos tiembla y es apenas un susurro, mi visión ha sido nublada por mis lágrimas y mi pecho arde con fuerza. Bert no se detiene, pero sí se ríe.

"¿Lo ves? Siempre quieres más" Saca por completo su pene y mi respiración se corta, siento un hormigueo subirme por las piernas y puedo sentir los moratones que tendré mañana por la mañana. Luego, embiste y todo su miembro vuelve a entrar por completo en mí. Grito. Él se carcajea. "Pero hoy, Frank, hoy vas a aprender."

Y diciendo esto, se entierra en mí una vez más.

Cuando sale de mi me vuelve a tomar por el cabello y me tira al suelo, mi cabeza golpea contra el granito y un grito se escapa de entre mis labios rotos, no sé cómo aún los demás huéspedes no han dicho nada. Siento mis mejillas ardiendo de dolor cada que mis lágrimas se pasan sobre las heridas, lo escucho dar vueltas a lado de mí, pero tengo los ojos cerrados.

Los abro cuando impacta la primera patada.

"¡Dime, Frank, ¿Te has creído que ese Ryan te iba a querer?!" Su pie vuelve a impactar con mi cuerpo, no sé en qué momento fue en el que se ha puesto el pantalón y las botas, pero el casquillo se entierra en mis esternebras. Mi cuerpo se contrae con dolor en un intento por cubrir mis órganos vitales. Se ríe, su carcajada suena amarga y mi boca sabe a hierro "No, Frank, nadie en su sano juicio te va a querer jamás, porque mírate" Alzo los ojos y entre las lágrimas puedo ver cómo se limpia la saliva con el brazo "Mírate, ¿Te has creído que alguna vez podrías pasar como mujer?, no eres más que un enfermo, Frank, una puta zorra que nació con pene y bolas pero que no tiene el valor pasa usarlas." Cierro los ojos y grito otra vez cuando vuelve a patear "Y yo ya estoy harto de ti."

Los golpes comienzan a perder certeza y aterrizan en cualquier punto, mi boca cada vez se llena de más y más sangre que seguramente proviene de mi estómago y de mis encías, sus golpes son duros y parecen no perder la intensidad, Bert me sigue golpeando, yo sigo respirando.

Vuelvo a rogar porque pare pero hace oídos sordos y después se ríe, su carcajada está tan enferma y sus palabras me terminan por romper más. Patea mi cabeza y la siento revotar, una, dos, cinco veces, la mandíbula me duele y esa vez que intento pedir misericordia, no puedo abrir la boca. Bert sostiene una botella en la mano y sorbe de ella de vez en vez, su sonrisa nunca se borra.

"Creías que alguien te iba a querer por lo que eres, pero la verdad es que eres una jodida en un mundo de jodidos en el que nadie sabe amar, y, Frankie..." Los golpes cesan, el silencio parece durar lo que dura una vida, mi cuerpo tiembla y siento frío en cada extremidad a pesar de que sé que estoy sangrando, y que la sangre suele ser caliente. Me pregunto si ya estaré muerta.

De pronto siento sus labios rozar a mi oído, y yo aprieto los ojos porque no quiero escucharlo ni verlo, y quisiera que el dolor parase o que al menos me consumiera por completo. Pero no puedo, y su vos llega dulce y clara a mí.

"Hoy te vas a morir, de eso me encargo yo."

Y me rompo, mi llanto es desconsolado y mi cuerpo pide a gritos porque el dolor pare, pero no de esa forma. Mis costillas duelen tanto que todo se convierte en un punto enorme de dolor que me consume, no puedo abrir la boca porque seguramente tengo la mandíbula rota, me he mordido la lengua y todo ahí dentro sabe a sangre, dolor y lágrimas.

Escucho su risa, enferma, demente y corroída, y en ese momento me aseguro a mí misma de que el hombre frente a mi es y siempre ha sido un monstruo; y es cuando comienza a verter sobre mí las bebidas de alcohol en el que llego a la conclusión de que tiene razón, que no soy nadie, que no soy nada, y sé que pronto muy pronto, mi cuerpo arderá en fuego y en dolor, y después seré cenizas. Entonces quizá sea algo.

"Maldita maldición, ¡¿Dónde mierda haz dejado el encendedor, Frank?!" Su vos hace agujeros en mi cerebro, tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Intento arrastrarme en el suelo en un intento por sobrevivir, pero Bert me sujeta de la mano y la aprieta con la suya. Gira mis dedos de una manera antinatural, y estoy gritando, ahora no puedo moverlos. "Maldito hijo de puta, te voy a prender en fuego, ¡Te daré razones para llorar y gritar!"

Puedo escuchar sus pisadas como sonido de fondo detrás de mis gritos, mi garganta me quema y mis pulmones duelen con horror, me cuesta respirar. Entonces veo a Bert dirigirse hacia el baño en busca del encendedor, mi cuerpo se contrae en un último intento por protegerme a mí misma.

Y es en ese momento cuando sé que todo ha acabado, que no importa cuánto haya intentado no ser más una triste historia, eso es a lo que he llegado, como el final de una batalla a la que de cualquier manera sabías no podrías vencer, y es en ese momento, mientras mis pulmones han sido perforados por mis propios huesos, en el que lloro porque todo me parece tan cruel y tan enfermo, como si mi vida no hubiese sido más que un error desde que inició. Y es en ese momento en el que mis ojos se posan sobre el balcón y las luces de fuera, en el que me doy cuenta de que quizá la libertad y la vida nunca podrán coexistir verdaderamente.

"¡Frank!, ¡Frankie!"

Escucho su vos y las paredes tiemblan, mi cuerpo tiembla, mis pasos son lentos pero sigo intentando mantenerme de pie.

Las luces me ciegan más de lo que ya hacen las lágrimas, el sonido de los autos y el de miles de vidas provienen desde abajo.

"¡Frankie!"

Su vos se regocija en alegría, quizá haya encontrado ya lo que buscaba. Yo creo haber encontrado lo que tanto he anhelado.

Mis piernas tiemblan y apenas y puedo soportar moverme, mi respiración cada vez se hace más rápida y errada, siento cómo me estoy ahogando, mis pulmones se han llenado de sangre ya.

Lloro, tiembla porque estoy rota, porque no hay escape, porque mi cuerpo siempre ha sido mi cárcel y ahora sé que debo romper los barrotes, salir, intentar huir a pesar de que ya lo sé. Y lo recuerdo: Somos humanos antes del género.

"¿Frank?" Escucho su vos venir de tras de mí, pero lejos. No quiero voltear, mis ojos están encantados con las luces de los cientos de autos abajo. Escucho mi sangre en cada arteria de mi cuerpo, mis manos se sostienen con fuerza de la pared mientras los dedos de mis pies intentan mantener el equilibrio sobre la baranda del balcón. Y me da risa, me echo a reír.

"¡Frankie!"

Y por segunda vez, después de saltar, durante unos segundos, por unos pequeños instantes, me sentí libre.

 


End file.
